The Lummox of Notre Toon
by Glowworm666
Summary: Ed and his two pals have been raised by Naraku, making the poor Ed-boy think he is a freak. Can he find a way to fit in and save his new friends? Lyra/Will, other pairings COMPLETE
1. The Bells of Notre Toon

**GW: **Well, here's my second of four parodies I'm doing. Starring our lovable Ed!

**Ed: **Hooray! Does this mean I get a chicken?

**GW: **Uh…sure. Ed. Whatever you say. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

**The _Real _Freak**

In the city of ToonCity, there was a church that was called Notre Toon, and it was a daily thing in life. As the town of ToonCity goes by, six voices are singing.

Voices: **Morning in ToonCity, the city awakes**

**To the bells of Notre Toon**

**The fisherman fishes, the baker-man bakes**

**To the bells of Notre Toon**

As the camera zooms in, a fisherman named Eustace Bagg is fishing on a side of a bridge. Just then baker named Timmy Turner came out with bread and put them where the others are outside. A fairy named Cosmo stole a piece, making Timmy and Wanda chase him.

**To the big bells as loud as the thunder**

**To the little bells soft as a psalm**

**And some say the soul of the city's**

**The toll of the bells**

**The bells of Notre Toon**

We now stop at a wagon where kids were watching a show happily. We then see six kids in it.

The first is a beautiful teenager with bright blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore a white dress with two gold clips, sun-shaped earrings, a sparkling blue headband, and golden sandals. With her is a white wolf with violet eyes and a gold collar. This was Sunny Elementia and her wolf, Shiro.

The second is a pretty teen with short black hair and one black and one white eye. She wears a black dress with silver clips, black slippers, and a silver amulet with a moon charm. With her is a black wolf with amber eyes and a black collar with a moon charm. This was Salena Elementia and her wolf, Kuro.

The third was a well-built teenage boy with short brown hair and swampy green eyes. He wears a black shirt with a blue and silver hoodie over it, baggy black shorts with red pockets and a blue criss-cross down the front, and black and gold sneakers. With him was a light blue wolf with dark blue eyes and a light bow around her neck with pink dots on it. This was Wake Elementia and his wolf, Ao.

The fourth was a girl with long raven hair with two green streaks and brown eyes. She wears a green shawl over a brown tank top, a brown skirt, and brown boots. With her was a purple wolf with shiny black eyes and a silk blue collar. Also was a green wolf with light green eyes with a green bandanna with a leaf on it and a wisteria tucked behind her ear. This was Natsura Elementia and her wolves, Murasaki and Murasaki's child, Midori.

The fifth was a boy with platinum blonde hair and black eyes. He doesn't wear a shirt, but wears brown slacks, and brown sandals. He wears a golden chain around his neck with a lightning-bolt charm. With him was a wolf with light yellow fur and bright green eyes and a black collar with spikes on it. This was Thunder Elementia and his wolf Kiiro.

The last was a young girl with short brown hair and light brown eyes. She wears a green long-sleeved shirt with yellow sleeves, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. She also wears a green bandanna with a yellow heart imprint. With her was a brown wolf with mud-colored eyes and a purple collar. This was Sophie Elementia, the youngest, and her wolf Chairo.

Right now, the siblings were performing to the children of ToonCity.

"Listen, those bell chimes are beautiful aren't they, kodomo? So many colors of sound, and so many changing of moods," Sunny said proudly about Notre Toon's bells.

"Yeah, but I wished they shut up so I can sleep for once," Thunder grumbled, making a few laugh until Wake bonked his brother on the head.

"But of course, they don't ring by themselves, you know," Natsura added happily.

"What do you mean?" Sophie, Midori, and Kiiro asked

"Well, what we mean, our wolf-friends and sister, is that up there, high, high in the dark bell tower of Notre Toon itself, there lies a mysterious bell ringer, that is so mysterious, some say you couldn't see him. And who is he you asked?" Salena asked.

"Who?" Wake said dramatically.

"What could he be?" Natsura continued.

"What is he?" repeated the Wake, interested.

"And how did he come to be there?" Salena continued on.

"How?" Wake said dramatically.

"Oh, zip it, will ya?!" scolded the siblings and wolves shouted irritably as the kids giggled when they whacked their brother.

"Well, since you asked so nicely we are here will tell you," Thunder smirked, crossing his arms.

Sunny, then said mysteriously, in a story-teller fashion, "It is a tale, a tale of a human...and a Freak." As the kids both grin almost wickedly, they continue to sing.

Elementia's: **Dark was the night when our tale was begun**

* * *

Years ago on a snow night, four people were traveling by boat. They were trying their best not to be seen, for you see, they were not human, despised and hunted by the authority of ToonCity, led by the most hated of them all.

One of the people is a young woman. She had short brown hair and a blue and green eye, wearing a blue and white outfit with blue wings. Her name was Yuna. Right now, she was trying her best to calm a baby she had found and couldn't bear to leave it.

The second person was a young girl with yellow hair and green eyes, wearing a yellow outfit with yellowish-white wings. Her name was Rikku, one of Yuna's friends.

And the last person in the boat was a young woman with short silver hair and red eyes, wearing a black outfit with short, black devil wings. Her name was Paine, another of Yuna's pals.

"Quiet that baby, Yuna. He could give us away," said Rikku in concern.

"Yeah, one wrong move and we're done for," agreed Paine, worried that the authorities will ambush them at any moment.

"Quiet, little one," said Yuna, trying to calm the child down.

The Elementia's: **Four frightened creatures slid silently under**

**The docks near Notre Toon**

They got off of a boat and approached a seller. A man reached out a hand. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow vest, blue shorts, and sneakers. This was Tidus, Yuna's husband.

"Quick, everyone. We will need four guilders for safe passage into Toon City!" said Tidus, concerned.

Without warning however, an arrow barely missed Tidus' hand. The group looked around and were horrified to see that they were surrounded by many guards that came out of nowhere and surrounding the group.

The siblings: **But a trap had been laid for the mystical beings**

**And they gazed up in fear and alarm**

**At a figure whose clutches**

**Were iron as much as the bells**

The group turned and gasped as they see a sinister figure coming out of the shadows. He was a tall man on a horse with dark brown hair and dark, cold eyes. He wore a baboon outfit and he stared at the group evilly.

"Naraku!" cried Rikku in horror.

Yes, it was Naraku, the one most feared in ToonCity and the city's Minister of Justice.

Siblings: **The bells of Notre Toon**

Chorus: **Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**

Siblings: **Naraku longed**

**To purge the world**

**Of vice and sin**

Chorus: **Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**

As Naraku glared at the fugitives with hatred, the guards cuffed most of them. Only Yuna remained freed. The woman looked frightened as her friends and love were taken away by the guards of ToonCity. She held onto the baby protectively.

Siblings: **And he saw corruption**

**Everywhere**

**Except within**

"Bring these vermin to the palace of justice!" hissed Naraku evilly.

"You there, what are you hiding?" asked a guard rudely as he saw the baby in Yuna's arms.

"Stolen treasure, no doubt! Take it from her!" Naraku ordered.

"What happened next?" Sophie asked her siblings.

"She ran," said Salena grimly.

Yuna wasted no time. She ran as fast as she could, holding the young baby. Naraku narrowed his eyes as he chased her. The man was not going to let a fugitive freak escape from him. He was feared and hated for very good reasons.

Yuna slid a little and ran the steps as Naraku was almost upon her. Before the man could get too close, Yuna, with all her strength, flew over a steel fence. She sighed in relief. She saw Notre Toon and ran to it. She knew those who claimed sanctuary there was welcomed by the church and could not be touch by the authority of ToonCity, not even Naraku.

Chorus: **Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)**

**Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)**

**Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)**

**Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)**

**Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)**

The fairy arrived at the door and pounded on the door. She cried, hoping someone could hear her, "Sanctuary! Please give me sanctuary!"

She turned and gasped in horror. Naraku had got by the fence and ran towards her with his horse. "There you are!" he hissed.

A scared Yuna tried to run off but Naraku got close enough for him to seize half of the baby's blanket. Yuna fought hard until the cruel man then struck Yuna maliciously, resulting in the girl to let go and for her to hit the steps too hard. She stoped moving. She was now dead.

'Good riddance to bad trash' thought Naraku.

Then, he heard the baby cry as he said, "What's this? A baby." He opens the blanket up to take a look. His skin was yellow and his head was covered in a small bit of fuzz. As he opened his mouth, Naraku spotted a blue tongue and the breath of the baby was foul.

"What a disgusting creature!" he sneered.

Maleficent looked for a way. This baby was a pitiful disgrace, even for a normal-looking being. It was probably a freak of nature!

Naraku saw a well nearby and an idea came to mind. It might not be the most honorable thing to do, but to him, it was the only way. He got off of the horse and walked to the well. All he needed to do was drop the baby and that would be it. He held the youth over the well, planning to rid the world of it like he did Yuna. Suddenly…

"STOP!"

"Cried the good friar, Friar Lawrence," said Wake with a grin.

Indeed, the person who stoped Naraku from killing off the child was an elderly friar. His name was Friar Lawrence (from 'Romeo & Juliet'), a member of Notre Toon. He went outside to have a walk when he saw what Naraku did. He decided to stop the Minister of Justice, before he committed yet another murderous act.

"This is an unholy demon! I am sending it back to the flames of Hades, where it belongs," stated Naraku cruelly.

Lawrence, however, would have none of it as he kneeled down next to the dead girl as he sang now.

Lawrence: **See there the innocent blood you have spilt**

**On the steps of Notre Toon**

"I am guiltless! She ran, I pursued!" protested Naraku. Who is this old man to say he is guilty of anything?

Lawrence: **Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt**

**On the steps of Notre Toon**

"My conscience is clear," scoffed Naraku. Why should he be concerned about his own guilt, even though he said he doesn't have any?

Lawrence: **You can lie to yourself and your minions**

**You can claim that you haven't a qualm**

**But you never can run from**

**Nor hide what you've done from the eyes,**

**The very eyes of Notre Toon**

Chorus: **Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**

Lawrence then nods sternly as he points. Naraku looked and saw the statue figures that were all around Notre Toon. Now, Naraku was frightened. If he didn't know any better, he could suspect that these statues were looking accusedly at him. One false move could be a bad one.

Siblings: **And for one time in his live**

**Of power and control**

Chorus: **Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**

Siblings: **Naraku felt a twinge of fear**

**For his immortal soul**

The man grew more frightened as he spotted a statue of a lady holding a child. It looked like the statue was staring at him, most likely hating him for what he has done. A lightning-bolt rumbled in the sky. Naraku knew then he could not kill the child, even if he wanted to.

"Very well, then. What must I do?" asked Naraku.

Lawrence then picked up Yuna's dead body. He intended to give her a proper burial. After all, even if she was a non-human, she was still a child of the lord.

"You should care for the child, and raise as your own, thus to make up for this deed," stated Lawrence sternly.

"What?! I'd be settled with this ugly freak, this child of..." Naraku stopped a bit. He was a respected member of the authority and, if he was seen taking care of this creature, he would lose what he gained through fear and the usual. Of course, he had no other choice. But how to make sure he was not seen with this...this wrong creation of nature? The man then came up with a solution. "Very well, then. But on the condition that you let him live with you, in your church

"Live here? Well, alright, but where?" asked Lawrence.

"Somewhere, anywhere!" Naraku snapped, then looked at Notre Toon. Where could he put the child so he would be easily hidden? As he thinks this, he sings himself.

Naraku: **Just so he's kept locked away**

**Where no one else can see**

He soon saw the bell tower and an idea came to his head as Naraku said, "The bell tower perhaps. And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways." He smirked as he looked at the baby before he then continued to sing.

Naraku: **Even this mistake of humanity may**

**Yet prove one day to be**

**Of use to me...**

* * *

The Elementia's continued their story back in the present as they perform a little puppet show for the kids as usual. Wake held a puppet of Naraku holding the child.  
Sunny said, "To make sure Naraku-san would remind the child how much of an outcast he was, he gave the child a cruel name. A name that means 'weird'...Ed-kun!"

As the puppet show continued, the young baby now grew up to be a pre-teen as the kids finished their song up.

Siblings: **Now here is a riddle to guess if you can**

**Sing the bells of Notre Toon**

**Who is the Freak and who is the Human?**

Elementia's and Chorus**: Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells**

**Bells, bells, bells, bells**

**Bells of Notre Toon!!**

As the song came to a close, we go from the show to the bell tower as the actual bells ring loudly in the tower. We see the mysterious Ed ringing them as he did since the day he knew how. As the bell rang on, the title appeared...

The Lummox of Notre Toon

* * *

**Ed: **Glowworm, that man is mean to me!

**GW: **Yes, I know he is Ed! Wait for the rest of the chapters and the other stories. R&R!


	2. The Life of Ed

**GW: **Here's chapter 2, where we'll meet Ed, his pals, the gargoyles, and extras with Naraku.

**Ed: **Glowworm, will that mean guy be there again?

**GW: **Wait and see, Ed.

* * *

**The Life of Ed**

Years have passed since Naraku took in Ed, and since then, the child had grown up.

A preteen boy came out of the bell tower and watched the scene below. He had yellow skin, black fuzz on his head, a monobrow, a blissfully stupid smile stretched on his face, and was wearing a red and white shirt under a green jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers. He was Ed, the one Naraku took in.

He smiled. Today, hopefully, was a very special day.

He walked on until he sees a small baby Taillow, who was currently resting in a statue's mouth. Ed laughed. He had been watching the baby bird Pokemon for a little while and now today was a special day for this one.

"Hey there, little birdie," Ed greeted.

Although Ed looked scary, the Taillow wasn't afraid because he knew Ed was nice.

"Today's the big day, isn't it? Are you going to fly to the unknown regions of Zygon and defeat the Mud Monsters?" Since the Taillow was used to Ed's weird non-sequiters, it didn't find that sentence weird. But, it did chirp in concern because of flying.

Ed frowned as he could tell what the baby Taillow was thinking. He said, "Oh, come on, it is alright to trust me because I am smart and it is special today." He picked up the Taillow as he continued, "If I wanted any day to fly, this would be it. Today's the…um…Oh, yeah! Today's The Festival of Fools!"

Ed grinned as he showed the bird some activity below. Today was the day of the annual Festival of Fools, where people would go out and be fools. The Taillow looked concerned however.

"Yeah. It is so fun with juggles, music, and dancing. And chickens are down there as well," said Ed with a chuckle.

But he then sighed sadly. For you see, he dreamed of one day being allowed to go out into the open and be along the people. Sadly, his master and the one who took care of him, Naraku, refused his and his friends requests and always found a way to make poor Ed and his two comrades stay.

Ed let the Taillow go slowly. The bird Pokemon's instincts took over as it began to flaps its wings. The bird smiled, then realized what it was doing. Alarmed, the bird returned to Ed's hand. The Pokemon looked as it saw another flock Taillows flying by, in a 'V' pattern. It smiled, wanting to fly with them.

"Come on, off you go, little fella. No one should stay locked up here forever!" insisted the big lovable oaf with a smile. The Taillow nodded as it began to fly off, at last. Ed smiled, but then looked sad. The bird was lucky. It got to fly around free, while she had to remain trapped in Cartoonre Dame. She hoped to leave...one day.

Then, two other boys about Ed's age came up to him. One had a black sock-hat on his head and wore a red shirt, purple shorts, and black shoes. He was Edd, or Double D.

The other was short with three hairs on his head, and was wearing a yellow shirt with a red stripe on it, blue jeans, and sneakers. He was Eddy, and these two were Ed's friends.

"Bravo, Ed! You handled that very well and made a bird fly to his friends!" Edd complimented, getting a half-hearted, "Thanks, Double D," from Ed.

"Did that bird have two quarters in its mouth!?" Eddy asked, still mad that the two quarters he got from the authoress' first story wasn't in his pockets.

Ed didn't reply as Edd scolded his friend, "Eddy, can't you compliment  
Ed for helping someone solve their problem?"

"Not if that problem was a bird!" Eddy snapped.

Suddenly, some spitting and coughing could be heard. The Eds turned as they saw that the statue the bird was in had came to life. It was a girl with pink hair in two buns, pale violet eyes, and wearing a red and gold kimono, black boots, and an umbrella by her side. Next to her was a giant white dog. She was Kagura and her pet Sadaharu.

"Oh, gross, finally! I thought he was gonna stay forever! My mouth is gonna take forever to get out all the feathers, uh-huh!" yelled Kagura in disgust as she continued spitting out feathers. Sadaharu also growled as he spat feathers out as well.

Chuckling was then heard as another statue transformed. It turned into a boy with black hair, violet eyes, and he wore glasses, a white shirt, and blue pants. He was Shinpachi.

"Well, come on, you asked for it the moment you left your mouth open while sleeping," said Shinpachi in amusement. Kagura then glared at her friend while Sadaharu bit Shinpachi's head for his master.

"Very amusing. Go go scare your momma, yep-yep!" snapped Kagura while Sadaharu backed off. She noticed Ed looking down to the crowd below and stood next to him. "Hey, what's going on below, Ed, my man? Is there a street fight? A flogging?"

"Nope, just a festival."

"Oh, you mean the Feastival of Fools?!"

Ed sighed sadly as she said, "Yeah. That is the one."

"Oh, I love the festival!" Edd said cheerfully. "The colors. The culture!"

"The gypsy girls! The profit of scamming pigeons!" Eddy chuckled greedily.

"Oh, yeah! Pour the whine and cut the cheese, uh-huh!" said Kagura grinning.

"You got that right. It's a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk," said Shinpachi as he nods.

"Boy, nothing like balcony seats for watching the old F.O.F!" Eddy said

"Of course. Watch," said Ed said glumly, groaning as he walked in. What fun is it to watch the Feastival of Fools?

"Oh, look, a drunk pirate, yep," said Kagura mischieviously. She and her pet were about to spit, but Shinpachi and Edd covered their mouths and gave them stern looks. Kagura groaned as she was forced to swallow. She hated it when Shinpachi ruined her fun! As the boys let go, Ed's friends noticed the lummox going back inside.

"Hey, Monobrow? What's going on with you?" asked Eddy as he and the others looked concerned for their friend.

"Yes, Ed," said Edd in concern. He knew Ed was depressed, being that he and Eddy were also cooped up here with their friend as well.

"What's with him, huh?" Kagura asked

"Maybe he's sick," Shinpachi guessed.

"Ha! Baka," A young man came in. He had curly silver hair, dark eyes, and wore a white coat over a black shirt, pants, and boots. He also had a wooden sword by his side. He was Sakata 'Gin' Gintoki. "Come on, if all these years of listening to you all haven't made him sick by now, nothing will!"

"True, but Ed always enjoyed watching the Festivals of Fools. It's always a highlight for him, like petting chickens are being lathered with butter," Shinpachi agreed, but still annoyed by Gin's remark towards him and Kagura.

"Yeah, but what good is watching the party if you never get to go to hear it?" Gin stopped as he looked annoyed.

A bunch of owls about to stand all over him. The owls always wanted to use him for a place to sit on. He shooed them away, yelling, "Get out of here! Just because I have naturally permed hair doesn't mean you can use me as a rest stop!" Once the owls left, Gin continued, "Those three kids aren't made of stone, like us!"

The three statues, including the dog, agreed. They then went inside. They saw Ed sitting in front of a table, looking depressed, while Edd and Eddy sat with him, also looking depressed. In front of the tall Ed-boy were models of the city and figures. It was a hobby of his. He liked to make them and play with them.

Edd put a hand on Ed's shoulder and said calmly, "Ed, what's the matter? You want to tell me all about it?"

"Oh, Double D. I...I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all," said Ed with a sigh.

"Well then, if you don't wanna watch, did you ever think about going there instead?" Eddy asked.

Ed looked at his friend, surprised. He would of been excited but instead, he looked concern. He said, "Guys! I'll never fit down there. I'm not…normal."

"Oh, Ed, my poor deluded friend..." Gin noticed a bird landing in front of him. He shooed it off, yelling, "Hey! I want a moment with the kid, if you don't mind!"

"This is the reason I hate birds," Eddy muttered.

"Come on, Eds, quit beating around the bell tower. What do we have to do? Paint your fresco?" asked Shinpachi.

"Ed, as your good friends and guardians for years, we insist that you and your two comrades go to the festival, yeah-huh," said Kagura. She wouldn't be happy unless her pals went to see the festival itself.

"Wait, Me?!" asked Ed in disbelief.

"No, the King, moron," said Eddy sarcastically as he pops a figure of the King Mickey in Ed's mouth. "Of course, you!!"

"Yes. It would be a very educational experience for us," said Edd with a grin.

"Wine, women, and songs," Kagura said, while juggling figures and hitting them off of Sadaharu's head.

"You can learn identify various regional cheeses."

"Bobbing for apples!" said Shinpachi, excited.

"And you might become butter-toast," added Gin.

"Play a game of dunk the monk," added Kagura as she took a bucket of water and slamed it on Shinpachi's head, getting on his nerves a bit.

Gin rolled his eyes. Those two could be so immature, at times. Well, he wasn't one to talk, but whatever.

He continued, "Take a word of advice from these old spectators: 'Life's not a spectator sport.' If watching's all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life go by without you."

"Wow, that was pretty deep, Sakata," Edd said, while Gin just nodded his thanks.

"Yeah, sure you are a little different, both inside and out, but you're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right Shin-chan?" Kagura asked.

"True, but if you chip, do we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist?" added Shinpachi as he got the bucket off. He then shoved the bucket over Kagura's head.

Eddy chuckled as he continues, "Anyway, it's easy. Just grab some fresh clothes and a clean pair of hose and…"

Ed groans as he interrupted, "Thanks for trying, but you're all forgetting one thing?"

"What?" asked the friends at once.

"That mean guy, Naraku," groaned Ed as he picking up a figure of Naraku.

"Oh, right," groaned they others, realizing he was right. They knew Naraku had forbidden the poor Eds from leaving the bell tower. If Naraku were to catch either one of the Eds in the open, it would be bad news for them.

"Stupid loop-holes," Eddy muttered as Edd said nervously, "Oh, my. That is troubling."

"Well, when he said you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does he mean 'never ever'?" asked Shinpachi, hoping to catch a loophole.

"Never ever, and he hates the Festival of Fools. He'd be very angry if I even asked to go." said Ed glumly.

Eddy grinned as he said, "Well, no one said that you had to ask..."

"Oh, my..." said Edd. He knew what his short, scamming friend was thinking...and looked concerned.

"Here's how it goes; we sneak out..."

"I can't, Eddy..."

"And then we sneak back in!" concluded Eddy eagerly.

"Yeah! I like where this is going! Naraku won't know you were out of the bell tower," said Gin, liking this idea.

"Well, yes! But what if we get caught?" asked Edd, freaking out.

"Well, better beg forgiveness than to ask permission," said Shinpachi with a shrug.

"Just wear a disguise and be yourself!" insisted Kagura as she got a cloak and put it around her pet. "There has to be other kids like you in the festival. Besides, what Naraku doesn't know can't hurt you."

"Ignorance is bliss," Shinpachi rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking," Kagura glared daggers at Shinpachi for what he just remarked.

"Like you said before, nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever," insisted Edd, reminding Ed what he told the Taillow before.

Ed paused and thought about this for a few minutes. If he went, there was the possibility that Naraku could find him and he would get into serious trouble? But if he didn't go to the festival...he would miss out entirely.

Ed knew then that his pals were right. If the Taillow shouldn't have stayed cooped up in the bell tower forever, why should he?

"You're right! I will go!" Ed said eagerly, resulting in her friends to cheer, even Edd, who was slightly worried. He, while grabbing his two friends, headed inside the bell tower and he began to make plans. "I'll storm down the stairs. I'll march through the door and...?"

Ed was cut short however as a familiar figure appeared, making him scream in alarm. It was Naraku! The Minister of Justice always come by to visit Ed to raise and trained her. The Eds looked alarmed as eight figures were behind the imposing figure. The first was a cat-boy with spiky yellow hair with a purple blotch on it, purple eyes, and he was sporting a sleeveless purple shirt with a picture of a dog on it, a pink-and-yellow shirt underneath, purple pants with hints of dark purple and yellow on it, purple gloves with outlines of a dog in one and of a cat in another one, and he also had a purple cat tail with white stripes on it. This was Odd Della Robbia.

The second was a green robotic monkey with large black eyes. He was Otto.

The third and fourth were two boys wearing red monk outfits. One was a small boy with a round, bald head and the other was a Brazilian teen with brown hair and green eyes. They were Omi and Raimundo.

The fifth was a girl with short curly brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a red shirt with a blue skirt, and brown sandals. She also wears an apron over her skirt. On her shoulder was a green fairy with light green eyes, long blonde hair, and pink wings. She wears a pink flower dress and has no shoes. The girl was Rowan and her fairy was Spritekin.

The sixth was an older boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a brown shirt, blue jeans, and black loafers. Next to him was a dog with navy colored fur and light grey eyes. She also wears a black choker with a golden name tag. The boy was Elijah, Rowan's brother and his dog Azure.

The seventh was a girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes with a scar running down the right eye and a black eye-patch on the left. She wears a red tank top under a blue denim jacket, blue torn bell-bottoms, and black knee-high boots, and a red bandanna. On her shoulder was a falcon with a blue body, a yellow stomach, black eyes with yellow rings around them, and yellow talons and a black beak. She was Arwen, Elijah's girlfriend, and her falcon Gus.

The last was a young boy with blown-back blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a grey sweatshirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. He was Dash Parr. They were all taken in by Naraku to be his personal helpers. And they hated him, but stayed so they can have a place to stay.

"Good morning, Ed, Edd, and Eddy," said Naraku with a smile that could kill if possible.

"Oh, good morning, Naraku," said the boys as they back up a bit.

"Hello, my weird-behaving friends," Omi said while bowing. The others all said, "'Morning, Ed, Edd, and Eddy," or something along those lines. They were all friends of the Eds and treated them kindly.

While Naraku looked at his helpers sternly, the three Eds saw that their friends had turned back to stone. They always did that so that no one, but Ed and his two friends, would know about their secret.

"My dear boys, who ever were you talking to, just now?" Naraku asked

"We were just talking to each other, Naraku," Edd was about to say until Ed said, "Just the statues." The assistants looked sympathetically while Odd chuckled, "A little creepy," thus getting smacked by Arwen. "What?" the cat-boy asked her, which she ignored.

"I see..." said Naraku as he observed the statues and tapped the stone of Shinpachi. She knew Ed liked to talk to the statues and liked to tease him on the fact. "Ed, do remind me: what are your friends made out of?"

"Stone," said Ed with a sigh, knowing he and Naraku had been through this many times before.

"Yes. Now tell me, does stone have the ability to talk?"

"No, it doesn't." Eddy, Edd, and the assistants glared at Naraku for making fun of Ed as Rai mumbled low to his friends, "Jerk-face"

Thankfully, Naraku didn't hear as he smiled and said, "Very good; you're learning fast." He then went to a table nearby and took out a basket. "Now then, time for lunch."

Ed grabbed a tray where he usually put the dishes at. He came back to the table and placed each dish in front of the cruel man.

Naraku took out a book as he said, "Shall we review your alphabet, today?"

"Oh, yes. I would like that very much," groaned Ed. By alphabet, meaning words that Naraku knew would make the poor boy feel bad, abnormal, ect. The two other Eds and the others knew what Naraku was doing as well and that made them upset as well.

"Very well, A..." Naraku began.

"Abomination," Ed responded.

"B..."

"Blasphemy?"

"C..."

"Contrition." Ed didn't really know what that word meant, but presumed it meant him, but in a bad way. Arwen frowned, "I doubt that even the authoress knows what that word means."

"I think you're right," Otto said as the group chuckled.

"D..." Naraku continued.

"Damnation," Ed nearly gagged as it had a nasty word in it while his friends frowned at the word.

Naraku nodded as he continued, "E..."

"Eternal damnation," replied the preteen, nearly gagging at that word for the same reason.

"Very good. Now, F..."

"Festival!" said Ed with a smile, making his friends gasp.

"Oh, boy," Dash groaned.

Dash was right, for Ed realized that he said a bad thing as this resulted in Naraku spitting out his drink. Looking at Ed sternly as he wiped his bottom jaw with a napkin, he asked, "What was it that you just said?"

"Uh...forgiveness," said Ed, hoping Naraku would be fooled by it.

Unfortunately, the man knew what he heard as he remarked, "Now, do not lie, Ed. I know you said festival."

"Wha-?! Oh, no! Big Trouble!" yelped Ed alarmed and concerned.

Naraku sighed in annoyance as he closed the book and got up. "You are thinking about going to the festival, am I correct?"

As Naraku walked away, the Eds and the assistants followed him as Ed said, "Well, you and Cat-man and the rest go every year. My friends and I just want to go, too."

"That is true, what would it hurt if they could come?" Raimundo asked.

Naraku sighed in annoyance as he turned around saying, "Ed, you must understand. I am a public official. As just, I must go and so do Odd, Rai, and the others. But I can assure you that we don't enjoy a moment of it."

"If you only knew," Dash smirked with his pals, but frowned and looked down as Naraku glared at him.

The Minister of Justice and his group continued to walk down the stairs as the Eds continued to follow behind her. "You must understand. The festival is full thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a swallow, drunken stupor!"

Edd gulped in concern as Naraku continued to walk outside while he is still at the bell tower. The sock-hat boy tried his best to fix things as he said, "I'm sorry, Naraku. We didn't mean to anger you."

"Ed, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. I even took these other souls in," Naraku points to Odd, Otto, Rai, Omi, Rowan, Elijah, Arwen, their pets, and Dash, who shook their heads and mouthed 'Not happy!' as Naraku continued on the lovable oaf, "And is this the thanks I get for taking you in and raising you and your pals as sons?" Naraku knew this was ironic as he tried to do the same thing to Ed years before.

Ed stood next to the man, his head hung down as he said, "I am really sorry, Naraku."

"Oh, lovable fool, you do not know what it's like out there. I do…I do." As Naraku looked at the view, he began to sing.

Naraku**: The world is cruel**

**The world is wicked**

**It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city**

**I am your only friend**

As the Eds listened, with the Naraku's helpers, Eddy, and Edd mad that Naraku was bashing on their friend, Naraku grinned as he continued to sing.

Naraku: **I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you**

**I who look upon you without fear**

**How can I protect you, boy, unless you**

**Always stay in here**

**Away in here?**

Going back inside, Ed and his friends looked at the preteen's caretaker as they followed, still listening to the stuff he had to say.

"Remember what I have taught you all these years," explained Naraku.

Naraku: **You are different**

Ed: **I am different**

Naraku: **And you are abnormal**

Ed: **And I am abnormal**

Naraku: **And these are crimes**

**For which the world**

**Shows little pity**

**You do not comprehend**

Ed: **You are my one defender**

Ed listened as he picked up a few figures, including one of his own likeness.

Naraku: **Out there they'll revile you**

**As a freak**

Ed: **I am a freak**

Naraku**: Out there they will hate**

**And scorn and jeer**

Ed: **Only a freak**

Naraku: **Why invite their calumny**

**And consternation?**

**Stay in here**

**Be faithful to me**

Ed: **I'm faithful**

Naraku: **Grateful to me**

Ed: **I'm grateful**

Naraku moved the figures out of the way so he would have room for the basket he was holding. Now, he took the figure of Ed out of the bell ringer's hands.

Naraku: **Do as I say**

**Obey**

Naraku and Ed: **And stay**

**In here**

Ed: **I'll stay**

**In here**

Naraku now put the figure in the model of Notre Toon. As he gave a stern glare at Ed, Naraku now took his leave.

"You are good to me. I'm sorry for what I asked," said Ed, trying to make amends with Naraku.

"Of course. You are forgiven," said Naraku with a grin, once again, foiling any attempts for him to leave.

"Uh, Naraku-dude; is it alright if we stay and tell the Ed-dudes here why it isn't right to go out of the tower?" Raimundo asked. Instead, he and his pals were going to speak to Ed about something else.

"Fine, but be quick for we must leave soon for the festival," Naraku said. Before he left, he gave the thing he raised some more words, "Just remember, Ed; this is your sanctuary."

Naraku nodded as he left the bell tower.

"You should do what you want, Ed," Arwen told the boy gently.

"Yes, my tall and dim friend; steer your own story," Omi said in determination, lifting the three boys' spirits up a bit.

"Pilot your own life, Omi," Otto corrected.

Azure came to Ed and nudged the Ed-boy, saying softly, "This is all of our opinions, but, you and your pals should go to the festival."

The eight friends then left with Odd saying merrily, "See ya' at the F.O.F, Ed, Edd, and Eddy!"

Ed thought about what Naraku said. Then he thought about what her friends had said. He mumbled, "My sanctuary..."

"Well, Ed; whadda ya' think?" Eddy asked while he and Edd looked at his friend expectantly. Looking up at the bells, Ed then began to sing once more.

Ed: **Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone**

**Gazing at the people down below me**

"Ed's kindacreeping me out with his intelligence and singing, Double D," Eddy whispered to Edd, who just shushed him.

Ed now climbed up the bell tower to take a look. He smiled his blissfully stupid smile as the festival was about to be held soon.

**All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone**

**Hungry for the histories they show me**

**All my life I memorize their faces**

**Knowing them as they will never know me**

**All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day**

**Not above them**

**But part of them**

The lummox picked up a few figures and looked outside to take another look at the festival. He smiled. He really wanted to be down there.

Ed**: And out there**

**Living in the sun**

**Give me one day out there**

**All I ask is one**

**To hold forever**

"Come on, my friends!" Ed said happily as he grabbed his comrades again.

He greeted his gargoyle friends, who waited until now to come back to life. Both Kagura and Shinpachi smiled as Sadaharu licked the Eds happily.

"Ew, dog spit," Eddy said, though he was happy to be going as well. Edd, happy as well, began to sing..

Edd: **Out there**

**Where they all live unaware**

**What I'd give**

**What I'd dare**

**Just to live one day out there**

The camera moved from the Eds to a quick view of ToonCity. We see a lot of people and animals doing whatever. Eddy also began to sing, a little begrudgingly at first.

Eddy**: Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives**

**Through the roofs and gables I can see them**

**Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives**

**Heedless of the gift it is to be them**

**If I was in their skin**

**I'd treasure ev'ry instant**

The boys smiled as they slid down a water pole nearby, liking every moment of it.

All: **Out there**

**Strolling by the Seine**

**Taste a morning out there**

**Like ordinary people**

The boys laughed as Ed splashed water onto Eddy's face and looked at the stoned men. They then climbed back to the bell tower, with Ed still hugging his friends.

**Who freely walk about there**

**Just one day and then**

**I swear I'll be content**

**With my share**

Now Ed jumped off the tower and in front of Notre Toon, this time letting

**Won't resent**

**Won't despair**

**Old and bent**

**I won't care**

**I'll have spent**

**One day**

**Out there**

A flock of Taillow flew by as the Eds smiled. No matter what Naraku said, they would go out there no matter what. And it looked like today was the day.

* * *

**GW: **Yeah! Go Ed-boys! Power to freedom!

**Eds: **….Okay

**Edd: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and be on the look-out for the next one.

**Eds, Yorozuya, Odd, Otto, Rai, Omi, Rowan, her brother, Arwen, and Dash: **Read and Review


	3. The Hero and the Gypsy

**GW: **Welcome back to 'Lummox!' Sorry if its been forever since I've updated. This chapter is when we meet Will and Lyra, the two playing Phoebus and Esmeralda!

**Lyra: **Sounds like fun. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**The Hero & the Gypsy**

Downtown ToonCity is thriving with life, people working, playing, etc. So no one would notice a group of kids that were perpetually lost at the moment.

Said kids are wandering the city now. The first had dark hair, sharp green eyes, wearing armor as if he came home from battle. He is Will Parry, an army hero. On his shoulder was a large, subtly-colored cat. She is Kirjava, Will's daemon. Will was riding on a horse named Spirit at the moment.

With him are his eight comrades, who are walking next to him. The first is a 14-year old girl with shoulder-length brown hair with blonde streaks, violet eyes, and wearing a black T-shirt with a heart imprint on it, black fingerless gloves, black and red arm wraps, green cargo pants, black and red shoes, and a black heart-shaped necklace. She was Hero Hanson. On her shoulder is a green dragon with orange wings and fur and black eyes. He is Sparky, Hero's pet dragon.

The second is a 12-year old boy with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, freckles, big ears, and wearing a black shirt, torn black jeans, spiked wrist cuffs, worn-out boots, and shades on top of his head. He is Hal, Hero's younger brother. On his shoulder is a black wyvern with spikes on his back, red eyes, and a red bandanna tied around his neck. He is Bandanna, Hal's pet and Sparky's older brother.

The next five are girls. One had pink hair and eyes, and was wearing a matching dress with black cat ears and a tail. She is Zoey Hanson. The second had blue hair in two buns and eyes, and was wearing an aqua green dress with two bird wings on her back. She is Corina Bucksworth. The third had light green hair and eyes, and wore a green dress with two white strands on her head. She is Bridget Verdant. The fourth had short yellow hair and eyes, and wore a gold dress with a monkey tail coming out of her back. She is Kikki Benjamin. The last of the five girls had long purple hair and eyes, and wore a purple outfit with wolf ears and tail. She is Renee Roberts. These girls were the Mews, super-heroes with animal DNA.

The last figure was a Goth boy with red hair and eyes. He wore yellow goggles on his head, a black trench coat over a red shirt, black pants, and boots. He had a heli-pack on him that looked like a certain Heylin witch. He was Jack Spicer, former 'Evil Boy Genius.'

"Man, this city has changed," Hal groaned. Will sighed as he threw away his map. "Typical, you leave for a couple of years and the town does a change on you!" Will complained.

"And you think people would've seen strangers before," Corina said with a glare towards a passerby, who looked at the group curiously.

"If you just took my advice and we just asked someone…" Hero sighed as Sparky yawned.

"Real men don't ask for directions!" Jack stated as he, Hal, and Bandanna stood proudly. "Look again, you guys," Zoey laughed as she pointed to Will.

"Um, excuse me," Will asked two guards who were walking by, "but can you tell us where the Palace of Justice is?"

The guards ignore the boy as Bridget said, "That's rude! Does no one have any decency left?"

"I guess that's probably a 'no,'" Kikki said blissfully.

"Looks like we have to keep searching," Renee sighed as they continued onward. They turned to see some music playing. Approaching the area, they soon spot nine kids dancing and earning money.

The leader was a girl with short dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, and wearing a green shirt, a long blue skirt, and brown sandals. Her name is Lyra Belacqua. On her shoulder is a reddish-gold Pine Marten. He is Pantalaimon, Lyra's daemon.

The second is a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red vest under a black shirt, green shorts, and red sneakers. He is Keiichi Maebara.

The next two were twin sisters. Both had green hair and eyes, only one's hair was longer with a yellow ribbon adorned in it and this one wore a white shirt, green skirt, and white flats. She was Shion Sonozaki. Her twin wore a yellow top, green pants, and sneakers. This was Mion, Shion's older sister and Keiichi's girlfriend.

The fourth was a cute girl with large blue eyes, short reddish-brown hair, and wearing a white dress with purple ribbons on it, black leggings, brown boots, and a white hat. She was Rena Ryugu.

The fifth was a small girl with short yellow hair, mauve eyes, and wore a pink top, blue shorts, pink sneakers, and a black headband. She is Satoko Hojo.

The sixth was a cute girl with long purple hair, violet eyes, and wore a green dress. She is Rika Furude.

The seventh is a boy with short blond hair, mauve eyes, and wearing a white shirt over a blue shirt, black pants, and sneakers. He is Satoshi Hojo, Satoko's older brother and Shion's boyfriend.

The last is a girl with messy light purple hair with two horns in her head, lavender eyes, and wearing a white and red priestess outfit with red large arm sleeves. Her name is Hanyuu, Rika's second form.

"Yeah! A show!" Sparky cheered as Bandanna and Kirjava went, "Whatever."

Will, however, couldn't stop looking at Lyra. Lyra noticed this and smiled flirtatiously at him. Pan looked at Kirjava and made her turn the other way in embarrassment. Will blinked at the girl and smiled a bit.

Hal snickered, "Ooh, lover-boy has a crush!" Will was about to retort, but Satoko said suddenly, "Trouble is coming!" The girl was right: two guards were coming their way!

As Keiichi said, "And now, we disappear," the group started to escape. But, as Hanyuu struggled to carry the hat with some of their money in it, coins fell out.

"Hau, Hau!" she said in distress. "Guys, help!" Lyra and the others came back, but the guards stepped in front of them. One was a ninja with a black headband and wearing black attire that covered his mouth named Kakuzu and the other was a ghost with devil-styled hair named Vlad Plasmius.

"Well, what do we have here?" Vlad asked, looking at the gypsies and their hat of money.

"Where'd you get all this money from?" Kakuzu snapped.

"For your information, we earned it," Lyra snapped back. "Yeah, lay off!" Pan snarled.

"Oh, please. Street-brats like you don't EARN money," Vlad sneered.

"I think you stole this money," Kakuzu said coolly, grabbing Lyra by the arm.

"You'd know a lot about stealing!" Shion snapped. "Shi…" Mion warned. Will and his gang looked worried. They knew what would happen next.

"Trouble-making brats!" Kakuzu yelled, trying to take the money as he held onto a fighting Lyra. "Let's see how a couple of days in the stocks can cool you off!"

"Let her go, creep!" Satoshi shouted as he and the others attacked the guards.

"Alright, some action!" Kikki said excitedly as Bandanna bonked her on the head.

Rena got out her cleaver and started to swing it at the guards. "Don't make me use this!" she shouted. Unfortunately, Plasmius grabbed it and, managing to wretch it away from her, threw it aside.

"Don't hurt my friend!" Rika said, spraying pepper spray in Kakuzu and Vlad's eyes. The two fell down in pain, the ninja letting Lyra go.

As the group ran off with their money, the two guards tried getting up, only to have Spirit in their way.

"Sit, Spirit," Will commanded. The horse obeyed, sitting on the two guards and having them get mudded up.

"I'm so sorry, my horse is very ill-behaved," Will pretended to feign shock while his pals tried to hide their insane laughter. "He can't be taken anywhere because he's very bad. Bad boy!" Kirjava then whispered to the horse, "Will's going to reward you tonight. Good job."

Kakuzu and Plasmius looked angry as people laughed at their misfortune. Lyra and her pals chuckled nearby. Only Rika glared intensely at Will and his gang. The priestess knew that boy and his pals were going to be in their lives again.

"Let's get out of here before anything else happens," Mion said. The gang took off, with Lyra looking back at Will one last time.

"You little brats!" Plasmius growled as he and his partner got back up. "We'll show you!"

"Is that any way to treat returning heroes?" Hal sneered as Will and the others looked at the guards dryly.

"Captain Will and company!" The two guards saluted. "Our apologies! Plasmius was foolish to attack you so," Kakuzu chuckled nervously, getting a glare from Vlad.

"No worries," Will smirked. "What suck-ups," Corina said in disgust, getting nods of agreement from her pals.

"We're at your service," Vlad said as he saluted again. "Well, you can take us to the Palace of Justice," Hero said. "Finally, now we're getting somewhere!" Jack said in exasperation as the guards nodded and started to lead the group to the palace.

Will then spotted some of the fallen coins. He then noticed a couple of poor people. Feeling sorry, he placed the coins in the hat and left with the guards and his friends.

He failed to see that the poor people were actually Lyra, Pantalaimon, and the Higurashi gang in disguise.

"Wow. For soldiers, they were pretty nice," Satoko observed. "And that Will was cute," Shion smirked. "Hey!" Satoshi said, but Shion kissed him to show she still loved him.

"I don't care. They are one of _them_," Lyra frowned, getting a nod from Pan.

"I fear that we'll be seeing them again very soon," Rika said seriously with Hanyuu saying in a worried voice, "Hau."

* * *

At the Palace of Justice, Kakuzu and Vlad arrived, having led the heroes there. Although it was supposed to be a palace, to the gang, it was more like a fortress of fear.

"Well, this is creepy. See ya'!" Bandanna and Jack said, only to be pulled back by Zoey, Corina, and Renee. "Don't be chickens!" Zoey said to the two.

The two guards left the heroes alone so they could speak to Naraku. Will opened the door and found the dungeon.

"Scary…" Bridget said timidly.

They spotted Naraku and his associates in there, speaking to one of guards, who was a blonde woman with an eye-patch on her left eye. She is was Elle Driver (from Kill Bill)

"And remember one thing, Driver," Naraku instructed as he and his helpers began to take their leave.

"And what's that?" asked Elle, holding a chain whip.

"You must ease up and wait between lashes. Otherwise, the older sting will make her dull to the new," said Naraku, smirking evilly.

"Have I told you guys how much I hate this man," Arwen whispered to her friends.

"Yes," her pals replied back with Elijah adding, "We've got to stay with this man until we have a chance to get away."

"As you wish, sir," Elle said, grinning evilly. She went back to her work. Will and his pals cringed as the assassin continued whipping the prisoner. Somehow, they didn't think going into the dungeon was a good idea at this point.

"I think I just soiled myself, Mommy," Sparky whimpered as Hero petted him and the Mews looked a bit weirded out by Sparky.

Naraku saw the gang and grinned. He said, "Ah, so this is the great Captain Will. And the Hanson's, Mews, and Jack Spicer. Back from the Keyblade Wars, I presume."

Odd, Otto, Omi, and Rai then noticed Zoey, Bridget, Kikki, and Renee respectively. Odd grinned at Zoey, Otto smiled at Bridget, Omi waved to Kikki, and Rai stared at Renee with a small smirk, making the girls blush a bit.

Rowan stared at Hal with lovey-dovey eyes while he regarded her coolly. "How come we have to wait for our pairing?" Dash, Corina, and Hero brooded a bit to the authoress, who ignored them.

"Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir," said Will, regaining his captain composure.

"Good. Your service record precedes you, Perry. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber. I'm sure your father would be proud of you."

Will chuckled, even though Kirjava was glaring at the man, as he said, "Trust me. You'll have it, sir. My comrades and I can guarantee it."

"Yessir," the Hanson's, Mews, and Jack replied, though mostly mockingly.

"I hope so. For you see, my last captain of the guard was...a bit of a disappointment to say the least," Naraku sighed.

The group cringed as they heard another cracked whip and a very painful scream. They could guess who that scream came from. Naraku then said, "Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll do the pleasures of whipping my men to shape.

"Oh, yeah. Right. We'll...make sure to do that," said Will, trying his best to laugh at Naraku's joke.

"Is this guy crazy?" Jack whispered to Naraku's associates.

"Dude, you have NO idea," Dash replied back.

* * *

As the group walked outside, Naraku said to Will and the gang," ToonCity is in her darkest hour, Captain. You must understand that. Only a firm hand can save the weak-minded from being easily misled."

"Uh, what do you mean by, 'misled,' sir?" Hero asked, puzzled. She wondered where Naraku was going by that.

"Look around you…the scum of the earth are gathering here. Gypsies, tramps, thieves, freaks, you name it. These things live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways are to inflame peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped!" snarled Naraku as he glared at Lyra and her group, still playing music and performing on the street.

"I see..." Will trailed off. "How did you all get to work for this nut?" Kikki asked Omi and his pals.

"We needed shelter and Naraku provided it to us, as long as we worked for him," Omi said.

"We're going to escape someday just as soon as we get the right opportunity," Odd said, smiling.

"You could come stay with us if you want," Zoey said with a blush. "That would be great!" Rowan gushed, gazing at Hal.

"Can we just get back to the story," Spritekin, Azure, and Gus deadpanned and the group tuned back into Will and Naraku's conversation.

Will then frowned as he said, "Wait. We were summoned from the wars to deal with gypsies?"

"Man, what a waste of time," Hal scoffed, getting silenced by Jack.

Naraku rolled his eyes as he added, "Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For fourteen years, I've been taking care of the scum, one…by…one." Naraku then squashed three bugs that were crawling nearby. Then, to prove his point, he flipped over a tile. The whole gang except Naraku looked disgusted as they saw a lot of bugs that were hidden by that tile.

Naraku continued, "And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within these walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles."

"Okay, so what do you intend to do about it when you find this, sir?" Renee asked. Of course, the girl and her friends knew she shouldn't have bothered to ask as Naraku gave an evil smile, then crushed all the bugs with the tile instantly.

The group cringed some more. "See total loon," Otto said, waving his finger in the 'crazy' sign to prove his point. The group, mostly Bridget, smiled a bit at the robotic monkey.

Will and Kirjava, however, didn't like that answer Naraku gave, but Kirjava instead said, "Ah, well, never mind. You make your point quite vividly, sir."

"Good. This is what I like about you and your pals, Captain. Now..." Before Naraku could continue, loud music was heard as people cheered happily. Naraku groaned in annoyance. He knew what this meant. "Ah, well, that will be saved for later. I must intend to my...public duties. Tell me, have you ever been to a festival, Captain?"

"Well, not recently," Will answered with a grin, his pals grinning as well. They liked festivals and expected that Naraku was intending to invite him. They weren't disappointed.

"Good, then this should be quite education for you. Come with me, please." With that, Naraku left as the whole gang followed to head to the festival.

"Alright, party!" Hal, Rai, Odd, Dash, and Jack high-fived as the rest just gave them deadpanned looks.

They didn't know that this was going to be one festival they would never forget.

* * *

**Hal: **Finally, you put me and my sister in a story again!

**Elijah: **And you're introducing us!

**Halo: **You didn't put me in!

**GW: **Stop whining! Next chapter is the Festival of Fools!

**Will and his group: **Read & review!


	4. The Festival of Fools

**GW: **Well, here's the chapter where things get crazy for the Eds. The festival is here!

**Ed: **Oh, boy! Will there be gravy?

**Eddy: **Ed, let's just get going with the chapter

* * *

**The Festival of Fools**

As the people got ready for the festival, no one noticed three figures climbing down one of the Notre Toon pillars, each wearing cloaks. It was the Eds. They decided to do what the Three Odd Jobbers and Naraku's advisors advised and snuck out.

"Aren't you excited for finally getting out of that rusty ol' church, lummox?" Eddy said to his pal gleefully. "You betcha, Eddy," Ed laughed.

"Now gentlemen, I've memorized Naraku's schedule so we know when to get back home," Edd advised to his pals. "I hope this is alright."

"C'mon; what's a little fun for us going to hurt?" Eddy scoffed at his worrying friend.

As the boys climbed down, they took a peek at the festival itself. As they did, a song began to play.

Crowd: **Come one, come all!**

**Leave your loops and milking stools**

**Coop the hens and pen the mules**

Ed, Edd, and Eddy took a look up and smiled. Gin, Shinpachi, Kagura, and Sadaharu were waving at them, wishing a good luck. Ed, smiling, waved back and continued looking with his pals.

**Come one, come all!**

**Close the churches and the schools**

**It's the day for breaking rules**

The trio let go and landed on another pillar so they could take a closer look, holding onto a rope. Unfortunately, they didn't stay there for long as the rope untied all of the sudden.

"Oh, my," Edd gulped before the boys swung down. "Wa-Hoo!" Ed cheered as Edd and Eddy yelped.

Luckily, they landed safely. Unfortunately, it was in front of the crowd. The Eds took their hoods off and looked confused as the madness began.

**Come and join the Feast of...**

Suddenly, six familiar figures and their dogs appeared in a puff of white, black, blue, purple, yellow, and green smoke in front of the crowd. It was the Elementia kids and their dogs.

Elementia's: **Fools!**

The people cheered madly as the music played faster. As the siblings laughed like a couple of fools, the flags were pulled down as the festival got under way. Ed, getting shocked out of his wits by all the sudden change of mood, tried to dash off but people were getting in his way.

"Ed, please be careful!" Edd shouted as he and Eddy caught up.

Before they could try to run for it again, Wake and Thunder laughed as they grabbed the trio by the arms, dancing and singing.

"Hey, pals. Let go!" Eddy growled in vain.

Thunder: **Once a year we throw a party here in town**

Wake: **Once a year we turn all ToonCity upside down**

Sophie: **Every man's a king and every king's a clown**

**Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day**

When Sunny and Salena spotted the Eds sneaking away, they smirked a bit. They decided to have a little fun with Ed in particular as they showed off their goofiness, much to the trio being creeped out.

Sunny: **It's the day the devil in us gets released**

Salena: **It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest**

Natsura: **Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!**

The boys tried to escape the goofiness. They stopped and looked confused as Dookie (Johnny Test) walked like owners...using Johnny as the dog

"That was new," Double D commented before Eddy shouted, "Eddy, get back here!" Unfortunately, Ed was overwhelmed by the craziness and took off, leaving his friends behind. "Come on, let's find the Monobrow before we get noticed," Eddy said as he and Double D set off in search of their pal.

Crowd: **Topsy turvy!**

Sunny: **Everything is upsy daisy!**

With Ed, he took a look and shouted, "Double D? Eddy? The weird creatures of Anti-ToonCity have eaten them!"

With the two other boys, they saw Hijikata being chased by Okita, whom was carrying a sword and wearing a fish costume.

"This psychopath is trying to murder me!" Hijikata screamed while running.

"Nothing to worry about, folks. He's had too much to drink today," Okita said calmly as he kept chasing the Shinsengumi officer.

Crowd: **Topsy turvy!**

No Limit 5: **Everyone is acting crazy**

Natsura and Sophie: **Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet**

**That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day**

Ed was running through some tents, looking embarrassed as he ran out of one where girls were doing the can-can. "Pardon me, ladies," he said as he kept running.

However, as went into another one, he ended up right where Lyra and her gang were getting ready for a performance. Ed accidentally fell, removing a curtain revealing Mion putting on a dress. She and the others turned and looked surprised.

"Oh, my, are you okay?" asked Lyra, surprised. 'Peeping tom," Mion was about to say, but Keiichi went by her side to calm her.

"I'm sorry! I am not peeping! Don't tell on me!" Ed yelped, nervously hiding himself from view.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? Let me see," Lyra said, trying to help Ed.

"No! Do not touch me!" Ed shouted, fearing he may scare Lyra, just due to the fact she was a weird-looking boy. Of course, Lyra pulled the hood down. To the monbrow's surprise, Lyra or her pals didn't back away in a creeped-out manner nor did they demand for Ed to leave.

"Well, don't worry. There's no harm done, here," said Rena with a smile as she and Lyra helped Ed up.

Ed calmed down a bit and smiled as Lyra escorted him out. Pan then said, "But really, you gotta be more careful next time, all right?"

"Yeah, don't want any serious accidents, right?" Keiichi smiled.

"Okey-dokey," Ed laughed.

"By the way, great mask," Lyra smirked as Rika went "Nippa" before they went back in the tent.

Ed blushed, though he had no idea why. "Gotta find Double D and Eddy," Ed said a minute later, taking off.

Crowd: **Topsy Turvy!**

Elementia's and Crowd: **Beat the drums and blow the trumpets**

Crowd: **Topsy Turvy!**

Elementia's and Crowd: **Join the bums and thieves and strumpets**

**Streaming in from Chartres to Calais**

Ed yelped in alarm as someone named Nazz grabbed him by the arm and danced with him around with the others.

Elementia's Wolves: **Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy**

**On the sixth of "Januervy"**

Elementia's and Crowd: **All because it's Topsy Turvy Day!**

Soon, a carrier came onto the scene. Naraku was riding in it as Will, his teammates, and Naraku's helpers rode nearby. Some of the other guards were with them. Naraku frowned. He severely disliked this festival, but he had no choice but to go. Odd, Rai, Omi, Otto, Rowan, Elijah, Arwen, and Dash however, loved going here. Right now, they were checking out the Mews with Elijah, Arwen, and Dash paying attention. Will gave instructions to the guards, making sure a riot, a fight, or whatever didn't break out.

That's when Edd and Eddy spotted them.

"Crap, it's the loser himself. We gotta find Ed and scram!" Eddy said to Edd, who nodded. But then, someone accidentally bumped into them.

"Watch it, pal!" Eddy said, stopping when he noticed a glaring Corina. Double D blushed and stared at Hero, who was beside the annoyed-looking Mew.

"How about you?" Corina snapped back, with Eddy managing to glare back at the girl.

"Corina, we're here to stop riots, not start them," Hero told the girl before saying to Double D, "Have you seen a bunch of people, one named Naraku?"

"He's funny-looking," Sparky chuckled.

"Over there," Edd gulped nervously. "I'm Eddward with two D's. And this is Eddy."

"'Sup," Eddy mumbled, though he kept staring at the now calmer Corina.

"I'm Hero and this is Corina. See ya' around sometime," Hero smiled as she and Corina left. Corina smirked at the small teen before leaving.

"Man, did it get hot all of a sudden?" Eddy said as Edd regained composure. "Let's go, Eddy; we have to find Ed."

Elementia's: **Come one, come all!**

Naraku went to a stand where he had to sit at every festival. As he sat down and Will, his comrades, and the advisors became comfortable, Thunder and Wake appeared in front of the judge. While some would find this amusing, Naraku hated it and wanted to be out of there as soon as possible.

Wake and Thunder: **Hurry, hurry, here's your chance**

**See the mystery, don't be a pity**

**Come one, come all**

**See the finest girl in ToonCity**

**Make an entrance to entrance**

**Dance, Senorita Lyra,**

**Dance!**

Thunder then made thunder explode on the stage and, as if by magic, Lyra and Pan appeared from outta nowhere, wearing a red dress. She held a purple handkerchief. Both Ed and Naraku's eyes widen as Lyra started to dance with Pan following her movement.

"Look at the disorderly girl. Such a disgusting display...!" Naraku said in disgust. Although the man despised gypsies, this girl seemed to be...captivating him.

"Whoa, whatever you say, dude," Jack said as he and Bandanna smirked because of Lyra. "Sorry, there's someone else I like," Hal shrugged, looking at Rowan.

"Yes, sir," Will said with a smile as Kirjava purred and looked at Pan. Will and his daemon, on the other hand, were enchanted by Lyra and Pan. This is the second time he saw her and he felt like he wanted to kiss her square on the lips. Of course, he stood by his post as he continued to watch Lyra perform.

Lyra ran towards Naraku and took her handkerchief out. She wrapped it around Naraku's neck, as if teasing the Minister of Justice. She used it to pull him closer. For a while, it seemed like she was about to kiss him on the face, but jumped away at the last second.

"Rejection!" Odd, Rai, Omi, Otto, Rowan, Elijah, Arwen, Dash, and Will's companions laughed.

Naraku ignored them. Although starting to feel a soft spot for Lyra, he threw the handkerchief Lyra left behind and looked disgusted.

As Lyra continued her performance, she saw Ed watching and winked at the bell ringer, making him blush a bit.

Then, Pan grabbed a spear from a guard named Xaldin and gave it to Lyra, who twirled it around in the air and, like magic, turned it into a Seviper. Then, with one last wink, she and Pan disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

"Well folks, do you love it?" asked Thunder with a grin.

As the crowd cheered, throwing coins while Will and Ed applauded, Sunny exclaimed, "Well, I am sure you will love this as well! The time has come!" She and Salena then continued to sing.

Sunny and Salena: **Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for**

**Here it is, you know exactly what's in store**

**Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore**

**Now's the time we crown the Festival Fool**

"So, everyone remember our Festival Fool from last year, right?" Sophie smirked. As she pointed, the people waved and laughed at the Fool from last year's festival, Cheese. "I like potatoes!" Cheese shouted

Elementia's: **So let's get a face that's horrible and frightening**

**A brain as dim as a dim-bulb**

**For the foolish face will be the Festival Fool!**

**Why?**

Crowd: **Topsy turvy!**

Elementia's: **Folk, forget your shyness**

"Ed, there you are," Edd said in relief as he and Eddy caught up to the Ed-boy, who was still reeling from Lyra.

"Let's get out of here before Naraku sees us," Eddy said.

Unfortunately, Lyra grinned and got Ed to come on stage. Ed smiled as he did. However, he lost his cloak in the progress.

"Is he mad or something!?" Eddy said in exasperation.

Crowd: **Topsy turvy!**

In a fake rowboat, Bloo and Coco, who were dressed like sharks, were chasing a screaming Terrence.

Elementia's: **You could soon be called Your Highness!**

Crowd: **Put your foulest features on display**

**Be the king or queen of Topsy Turvy Day!**

Now, it was time for the judging. Lyra went to the first contestant and gestured him forward. He was Irwin, who merely made a weird face. However, the crowd did not like it as they booed at him. Satoko did her usual laugh as she kicked Irwin off the stage and into a puddle of mud, much to the amusement of the crowd.

"Loser!" Satoko smirked.

Now Lyra pushed the second contestant forward, who was Pud'n. The young boy tried to juggle, but it resulted in the balls hitting him on the head. The crowd didn't like him either, resulting in Shion kicking him off the stage. Irwin yelped as Pud'n landed on him, making both rejected contestants groan.

"And don't come back!" Hanyuu chuckled.

The next few contestants didn't do well either as Upchuck, Tomo, and Kevin Thompson got thrown off the stage while Satoshi sighed, "Is there anyone here with real talent?"

Now it was Ed's turn and Rika looked concerned as she recognized him. Ed didn't want to take part, but Stitch pushed him forward.

"Hello, I am Ed and I like gravy and butter toast," Ed said cheerfully, putting on a dumb look on his face. "Evil Tim will devour you all in an evil rage!" Ed then laughed stupidly before licking his back.

"Oh, dear, please tell me what happens," Edd said nervously.

To the two Ed's surprise, the crowd didn't boo, but they laughed.

"This guy's weird in a funny way," Sheen laughed.

"Random much," Quinn Morgendorffer said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the bell-ringer!" Goofy spoke.

"Hey! Isn't that Ed?" Arwen gasped as she and her pals recognized him.

Upon hearing this, a shocked Naraku stood up and saw Ed. What was he doing here? Naraku then spotted a nervous Edd and Eddy. The Minister of Justice was now mad! The Eds had disobeyed him!

Ed looked worried as the crowd continued to looked at him in shock or disbelief.

"Double D and Eddy?" he gulped as he saw his pals looking nervous.

The poor lummox began to edge away.

Before things could get ugly, however, the Elementia's came in with smiles as Wake said, "Ah, now remember, folks! We wanted the most random and funny guy in ToonCity, correct?"

Salena then finished, "And man, Ed, the Lummox of Notre Toon, is it!"

Ed, Edd, and Eddy looked surprised as Sunny put the crown on Ed's head as the crowd cheered. They ran to him as the song continued.

Elementia's: **Everybody!**

Crowd: **Once a year we throw a party here in town**

Natsura and dogs: **Hail to the king!**

As the Elementia's lead the crowd, as they continued to carry the smiling Ed, Sunny steals the stick from Quakerjack (Darkwing Duck), making the duck angry.

Crowd: **Once a year we turn all ToonCity upside down**

Thunder: **Oh, what a Fool!**

The crowd threw Cheese off his chair as Ed, the new Fool, got put into it.

"Isn't this great, Eddy?" Edd said happily as he and the short boy joined their large and happy friend.

"Yeah, I love publicity!" Eddy replied.

Crowd: **Once a year, the funniest will wear a crown**

Wake: **Girls, give a kiss**

The boys blushed as Haruhi Suzumiya, Mikuru, and Yuki kissed them.

Crowd: **Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day**

Sunny: **We've never had a Fool like this**

Ed waved and the two other Eds gave nervous shrugs at Naraku. The Minister of Justice looked seriously ticked at the bell ringer as he crossed his arms. His assistants, Hero, and Corina smiled, the assistants happy for the Eds and Hero and Corina for seeing Edd and Eddy supporting their pal.

Elementia's and Crowd: **And it's the day we do the things that we deplore**

**On the other three hundred and sixty-four**

As the song continued, Sophie put a cape around Ed's neck. The Ed boy smiled happily. The people were liking him. They actually did.

"They like us, Eddy," Ed said to the midget. "I knew they would," Eddy smirked.

**Once a year we love to drop in**

**Where the beer is never stoppin'**

Snoopy jumped right into a big bucket that is filled with Pepsi, splashing Woodstock, who chirped angrily. Charlie Brown tried to get the cork off so he can get some soda. The cork flied right out and hit Lucy on the nose. "Ow! Watch it, Blockhead!" Lucy snapped, rubbing her nose

"Sorry!" Charlie apologized.

**For the chance to pop some popinjay**

**And pick a king who'll put the "top" in**

**Topsy Turvy Day!**

**Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!**

The crowd cheered happily for Ed and his pals. Ed grinned as he cheered happily. Edd smiled at the fact people were being kind to them while Eddy was happy for the publicity. It seemed things had finally gone well for the Eds. Of course, not everyone was cheering happily for them though as Naraku glared angrily. And after all, all good things come to an end, and this was no exception...

* * *

**GW: **Yeah that the Eds are happy. Of course, things never last happily for long.

**Eddy: **Oh, boy. Let's hope we don't get beat-up. Read and Review


	5. Fugitives from 'Justice'

**GW: **Things were going great for Ed and his amigos. But good things never last.

* * *

**Fugitives from 'Justice'**

Indeed, things were going well for the Eds. The crowd was cheering for them, Lyra and her pals were cheering for them, even Naraku's associates and Will's guards were clapping. In fact, even the Yorozuya trio was clapping. For the first time ever, Ed and his two pals really felt happy and thought this would last forever.

Unfortunately, this was all never meant to last, as a certain guard smirked evilly as he held up a grapefruit, remarking, "Ha! You really think he looks like a fool now. Wait until you see this!"

As Ed, Edd, and Eddy kept on smiling, their happiness was cut short as Vlad Plasmius tossed the grapefruit right at poor Ed, causing the crowd to gasp, while Eddy snapped, "Hey! What gives!?"

"Double D and Eddy, my head hurts," Ed said as Edd tried wiping the grapefruit off his head.

"He doesn't look like a Festival Fool to me!" Kakuzu sneered.

"That's not funny!" Double D snapped. "Don't you have shame!?"

"Let's hail the Fool and his friends, shall we?" Flame Elementia sneered, grinning evilly as he, his wolf Aka, and Evil Lilo and Stitch threw grapefruits at the Eds.

"Hey, knock it off!" Ed said, rather upset that they were throwing stuff at him and his pals.

A guard named Hannibal Roy Bean, snickered as he tossed a rotten tomato at Double D, "Oh, do relax, boy. It's all part of the show. At every Festival of Fools, we toss fruit and vegetables at Fool of Festivals."

"Which, in this case, is YOU!!" Crocker spazzed, throwing several oranges at Eddy. "You're foolish friends are just in the WAY!!" Now, what the bean said was true, but the guards were being pretty harsh.

Double D still looked upset, as he said "Well, I guess I can understand that, but-!" The Eds fell to the floor and ducked because of the bombardment of produce. The people laughed as they then joined in throwing vegetables and fruit at the poor boys. This went on for a few while.

Then, another guard named Jafar laughed evilly as he used his powers to create magically reinforced cuffs around Ed, Edd, and Eddy's wrists. Another guard named Dash Baxter joined in as he chained the boys' feet.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this, Double D," Eddy gulped as Ed tried breaking free with a mad dash, but only ended up falling down due to the chains.

With the Eds stuck and unable to get free, Pete the cat continued the 'fun' by causing the platform the young bell ringers were on to spin. The boys yelped, "NOT COOL!" over and over again, as more people laughed and threw stuff at them. They didn't like this anymore. It was time to leave.

"Master, help me out here! Master...!" Ed yelled over the crowd to Naraku.

"Please man! Help us out!" Eddy cried.

But Naraku just sat there, crossed his arms, and turned his head away harshly.

"I don't think he's willing to help us anytime soon, Eddy," Edd said sadly, knowing Naraku was angry at them for disobeying his orders.

The boys then just collapsed to their knees, and looked down, sadly.

"I will face your cruelty, Aliens of Planet Fool," Ed said sadly, ready to take it.

"We got to help the Ed-dudes!" Raimundo said determinedly, but before he or his pals could go up their, Naraku stopped them with a glare.

"Make a move and you're Shriker food," the man threatened.

"This sucks," Dash said angrily, but he and his friends were forced to back down.

"Uh, Minister? Permission to stop this cruelty?" Will asked Naraku. Neither he nor his buddy liked this, with Kirjava hissing, "This is cruel."

"I mean, I know its all part of the festival, but don't you think this is rather, well...harsh on them?" Hero said in concern. She didn't like it that Double D or his friends were suffering. Corina was also glaring at Naraku, saying, "Yeah, give them breaks!"

Naraku signaled his guards to stand down as he said, "No, Captain. A lesson must be taught there. They have made mistakes and now they must pay the price for it." Naraku wanted Ed and the two to pay for disobeying orders.

"Jerk," Sparky and Bandanna mumbled.

"But still-" Zoey was about to say until a gasp was heard.

Everything went silent. Naraku and his group looked to see what had just happened. A familiar girl, her daemon, and companions came up to the stage as the Eds sat there, on knees, feeling humiliated and sad.

Lyra sighed, feeling sorry for the Eds, as were her friends behind her. If she knew this would happen, she wouldn't have led Ed up on stage. Ed raised his head, and looked up sadly and slowly as Lyra and her friends approached. "Oh, goody. The gang's here," Eddy said sarcastically as Edd looked at them.

"I'm so sorry," Lyra said softly as she sat down, next to Ed. She could tell how miserable they must have felt right now. "This is my fault. It was never supposed to spin so out of control."

"Mii, some people are just too cruel," Rika said, casting a dry glance at Naraku.

Naraku looked angry as Rena and Lyra wiped some of the vegetables off of the Eds. One of the last things he wanted was for gypsy scum to look after his charges! He yelled, "Hey, you! Brats! I demand that you get down at once!"

"All right, all right. We will. But first, we're helping them out," Keiichi retorted back as he rolled his eyes, annoyed, as Pan told them, "Don't worry; I'll help you out," and started to pick at the locks, careful not to touch the boys.

"I forbid it!" snapped Naraku. "You won't win this fight, Naraku," Arwen told him as Gus snickered on her shoulder.

Lyra was getting very angry at Naraku's attitude. That's when Pan picked all the locks, releasing the boys. The people gasped in shock. They actually went and defied Naraku, who looked very furiously at this.

"Oh, you just got catered to," Omi said smugly. "Omi, it's-Never mind," Odd sighed.

"How dare you defy me!" Naraku snarled furiously.

"Hey, how dare you just stand there and let these poor boys get treated like this!" Satoko snapped angrily. "You treated them just like you treat all of us!" Satoshi added angrily.

"Indeed! So you think you are the symbol of justice, eh? Well, the fact is, you have given nothing but hatred to those that are most in need!" yelled Mion angrily. "You're a horrible person, using others for your own selfish wants," Shion added.

"Green-haired girl's got a point," Elijah and Hal nodded.

"Silence, all of you!" roared Naraku. He was this close to calling the guards to seize all of them!

"Oh, shut up!" Rena snapped, as she and Lyra tossed rocks at Naraku, but they just narrowly missed.

"Justice!" Hanyuu said as she set off a bunch of fireworks, making the crowd nervous. As if to anger Naraku further, Lyra, Keiichi, and Mion helped the Eds up.

"Mark my words, girl, you will pay for this outrage!" Naraku exclaimed to Lyra.

"Then count us in, you hack!" Otto spat as he and his pals joined the Eds. Naraku's eyes widened, then narrowed. Fine, those brats will pay as well.

"Alright!" Jack shouted, but stopped when Naraku looked at him.

" I think I know what the problem is," Lyra mocked. "We went off and crowned the wrong fool." Spritekin took the crown off of Ed's head and gave it to Rowan.

"You're right. Because the only fool I see...is you!" yelled Rowan. Lyra laughed as she took the crown from Rowan and threw it in the angry Naraku's direction while Pan, Rika, and Hanyuu blew raspberries at the Minister of Justice.

"I find it a bit immature, but at least they're doing the right thing," Renee smiled at Raimundo, who smiled back at her.

"Hey, everyone! All hail the new King of Fools!" Raimundo laughed. This resulted in the people laughing and pointing at Naraku.

Hal was also starting to snicker, but Kikki conked him on the head and said, "Not now."

The man looked furious. That was the last straw.

"Captain Perry, have those brats, including my **former** assistants, arrested!" Naraku snapped angrily.

The Mews gasp at having to hurt their crushes, Hal frowned with having to apprehend Rowan, and Will and Kirjava frowned, but having no choice, he called for his men to go to the stage to arrest Lyra and company. The guards rode their horses and surrounded the stage, planning to do just that.

"Hau, Hau! This looks bad!" Hanyuu gulped. "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Dash said as he shielded Satoko, who looked at him dryly.

Instead of being scared, Lyra smirked as she pointed around saying, "Alright, then. What have we got...? I see...there is 1, 2, 3, 4…there's a lot of you, and 18 of us. Well, we're out-numbered."

She then pulled out a handkerchief and cried, "Oh, what's a poor girl like me and her pals going to do?"

As everyone watch, Lyra pretended to cry as her friends came closer. Lyra blew her nose...and suddenly the group disappeared into red smoke!

"Awesome!" Ed cheered, forgetting his depression for a minute, as his pals watched in fascination.

"I knew it! Dark magic!" Naraku gasped, shocked. "I need to try that out sometime," Bridget mused.

"Hey morons! Over here!" Naraku, Will, and his pals turned. They saw Lyra and her friends disguised as funny heads.

"There you are!" yelled Hannibal Roy Bean.

"Kick their butts!" boomed Plasmius. The guards charged at the group, but the group of gypsies/rebels went to the crowd and jumped on them. As if at a rock concert, the crowd carried them like mad. Lyra waved at Kakuzu and Plasmius mockingly as Dash cheered, "Awesome!"

"Aw, I wanted to do that!" Hal complained.

Not intending for the kids escape, Kakuzu and Vlad jumped to the crowd...but they missed as the crowd moved. Kakuzu landed followed by Vlad, making the ninja groan, "This is why I work alone."

Lyra and her pals now saw Dren, Hannibal, and Crocker chasing them.

"Need some help here, guys," Keiichi called to his girlfriend Mion and friends Shion and Satoshi. The three grinned as they jumped onto a cage where a prisoner named Eustace was in. The prisoner looked surprised as the three teens swing the cage, knocking down the chasing guards. The pressure was too much as the chain of the cage broke, causing it to roll now. Keiichi, Satoshi, Shion, and Mion got onto the cage and laughed as they ran backwards, causing the cage itself to go faster. As the people cheered madly, Odd, Otto, Rai, Omi, Rowan, Elijah, Arwen, Dash, and the others ran to catch up to their friends. This went on for a few seconds.

Imaginary Gary and his two cronies Tad and Chad were in hot pursuit. However, Rika appeared and tripped them over. The three fell to the ground with Rika shouting at them, "Nippa!" before running.

"Stupid runt," Tad groaned before passing out along with his comrades.

Lyra and her group laughed at this. That was until Rena yelped, "Look out!" The group turned and saw that they were about to head to a ramp. They all went flying into the air, but luckily they all landed onto the ground safely. The guards who went after them next weren't as lucky as the cage slammed onto them, knocking them out.

The cage door opened and Eustace realized that he could escape. He jumped out, excited, as he said, "Yippee! I'm free, I'm free!" However, the old man was so excited, he wasn't watching where he was going as he tripped over something, sending him flying to the stockades. It closed on him, locking him in. He groaned, "Stupid luck!"

An angry Oogie and Jafar chased Lyra and her friends now. But Lyra nodded to Rai and Omi. The boys grinned as Omi pulled out the Orb of Tornami and Rai pulled out the Sword of the Storm. Oogie and Jafar weren't watching as Omi blasted the bag of bugs with water and Rai swept back the magician with his Sword. "Alright, my friends," Omi grinned as he and Rai followed their new pals.

The people cheered excitedly. So far, the guards were getting their butts kicked! Lyra and her friends bowed to the crowd until they saw Syndrome, The Bowler Hat Guy, and Tai Lung going after them now. Satoshi, with a grin, smacked the three with his baseball bat, the villains getting cocked cold. Watching Lyra kick Yuck in the face, Will said dreamily, "Wow! What a woman!"

"Lovesick fool!" Hal rolled his eyes, but smirked at Rowan hitting some Heartless back with her Keyblade.

Now, the two guards named Pete and Nergal were chasing after them on horses. The good guys run of course. As the two villains continued, they heard a whistle. Looking puzzled, they turned just in time for a teenager named Kairi to toss them both a staff, causing them to hold it at once. Why did she do that?

They soon got their answer as Naraku gasped and ran for cover, just as the two guards accidentally knocked his stand down. As the villain recovered, Naraku was very, VERY ticked off now.

For the grand finale, Lyra and her friends covered themselves with a cloak and disappeared. This time, they didn't reappear.

Now, Naraku was MAD. He had been humiliated and so had his guards, by his own assistants even! That girl Lyra had to be captured and pay the price for what she did. Naraku glared severely, crossing his arms, at the sad Ed and his pals as clouds appeared. It then began to rain.

"Captain," Naraku called to Will and company. "I want my men to go look for the girl and her friends! She must be bought in alive!"

Will groaned. Then, he turned to the guards, ordering, "Make sure the whole area is sealed off. Find the blond girl, but she is not to be harmed."

The guards agreed as they begin to search the whole area, not caring whom they pushed around to do so.

Getting on his horse, Naraku rode to Ed, Edd, and Eddy and glared at them, folding his arms while doing so. Neither of them asked why.

Hanging his head low, Ed said sadly, "I'm sorry, Master. I will never disobey you again."

"Ditto," Edd and Eddy added.

Getting up, they headed back to Notre Toon, while the people moved to let them by. Whether people felt sorry for them or not, the boys didn't care.

"Double D! Eddy!" came two girl voices. Edd and Eddy turned to see Corina and Hero, followed by the Mews and Hal, catching up to them.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong what they did to you," Hero said with sympathy. Edd nodded to her while Eddy said to Corina, "Don't worry about us. You better find those rebels or whatever."

"C'mon, we have to go," Zoey told her friends, who nodded back at Edd and Eddy before leaving.

Gin, Shinpachi, Kagura, and Sadaharu looked upset as Ed and his amigos went back to the church. They were sad because it started so well for them. But thanks to what happened, not only were Lyra and her crew being chased like an outlaw now, but Ed, Edd, and Eddy felt more terrible than they did before.

The trio went inside Notre Toon and closed the door. They vowed never to take a step outside, no matter what.

* * *

**Ed: **Glowworm, people were mean to me and Edd and Eddy!

**GW: **How dare you scumbags hurt the beloved trio?! Prepare to die! (attacks those who hurt the Eds)

**Edd: **…While Glowworm is being odd, please read and review until the next chapter.


	6. God Help the Outcasts

**GW: **From where we left off, Lyra, her pals, and the former associates of Naraku were on the run from his wrath and the Eds were feeling miserable. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**God Help the Outcasts**

As it continued to rain loudly, the crowd began to leave once the Eds went into the church. All except a few people in cloaks. Unknown to them, they were Lyra and her friends in disguise. They had managed to escape by, ironically, not escaping at all.

"Oh God, Naraku has no shame! Getting away will not be easy, with him and his guards after us," Satoshi sighed.

"Try living with the cretin for a few years and having to work with him," Dash snorted as Satoko smirked a bit at him.

"Well then, we have to find a way to evade them," Arwen said in concern. "But…how?"

"I know, let's get into Notre Toon. As long as we're in there, Naraku can't even touch us," said Lyra confidently, pointing out the fact that the people of Notre Toon will not allow anyone to get arrested.

"Well, be that as it may, remember; that weird boy and his two friends are in there," said Shion with a frown.

"Don't say that about the Eds," Otto said defending his pals. "You don't know them like we do!"

"That's right. Like it or not, those kids are one of us and we should welcome them, not be cruel," Mion said, scolding her twin.

"Come on. Let's get in already before someone notices us," Hanyuu advised, wanting to get into the church.

The gang went into the church. What they didn't know was that someone had just become visible. Will and his pals had been waiting around in the shadows, waiting for a chance for Lyra and her crew to show up. Now that he saw them going into Notre Toon, he quietly followed them in.

"Are you sure it's right to sneak up on them when they're in church?" Bridget asked.

"It's not like we're going to attack them," Hal shrugged.

The inside of the church was seriously big and holy.

"Waa This church is amazing," Rena breathed in amazement.

"Well, yes. Notre is a big church and highly respected," Rika said with a smile.

"So, you think the bell ringer is in here?" Satoko asked.

"Yep, he and his pals lived here since we could remember," Rowan explained.

"And it is pretty obvious. We saw them go in. So the only question is, where are they in the church?" Lyra asked curiously. As they looked around, no one noticed Will and his group walking quietly near them. That was until Lyra saw the shadow.

Quickly, Lyra took a nearby candle stand and pointed it at a shocked Will and his company. Lyra's pals glared at them except for Naraku's former associates, who waved a bit at the Mews and Hal, who blushed back.

"Well, if it isn't our so called friend, The Captain of the Guards!" scowled Lyra angrily as Pan growled at them.

"Hey, hey! Easy with that thing!" said Will as Kirjava hissed.

"You could poke someone's eye out!" Kikki added.

"Do not worry about your eyes, Kikki," Omi said pleasantly to the Mew before growling at Will, "we will just poke the Captain of the Guards' eyes out is all."

"Look, we're not here to fight, especially not in a church," Hero explained as Sparky whimpered, "I don't wanna be cut up, Mommy."

"Yeah, we're here to apologize," Will added.

"Apologize? What for?" Keiichi asked, cocking his head.

Suddenly, Will floor-sweeped Lyra and the Higurashi gang, missing the former assistants by a few inches, and got out his sword while his pals got out their weapons.

Lyra and her pals now got very, very peeved. "Why you, ba-"

"Whoa, remember, we're in a church." said Will, grinning.

Lyra got up in annoyance. She grabbed her candle stand again, saying slyly, "I wonder if you're always this enchanting or I just got lucky." She then swung the staff at Will, who blocked it with his sword.

Will grinned a bit, saying, "Well, this is more like it. Candle lights, privacy except for your pals, and music."

"Will thinks he's a ladies' man now," Jack snickered to Hal, who just smirked back, but blushed when Rowan smiled at him.

Will then said while he's still fighting, "Nothing like hand-to-hand combat wouldn't ya say? You fight as well as any other man in the guards."

As they continued fighting, Lyra remarked, "Hey, I was about to say the same thing to you!"

Will laughed. "Come on! Isn't that a bit below the belt?"

"Nah. This is!" joked Lyra, who jumped in and swipped the staff from Stitch. Lyra was about to hit Will in a sensitive place, but luckily for him, he managed to block the attack, but Lyra was expecting it, however, as she used the other end to whack Will's face.

"Should've seen that coming like a tidal wave," Rai and Odd laughed.

"That's not very nice to laugh at someone, even if it is funny," Zoey commented. "I find it a bit sad," Renee smirked, both she and Zoey knowing that it will change Rai and Odd's view of the situation.

It did as Odd said to Elijah, "The heck man, stop laughing."

"I wasn't-you guys are love-sick idiots," Elijah sighed as Arwen smirked at him.

"Ouch, you sure like surprises, don't you?" Will grunted as he rubbed his face. Just then Satoko with Rika and Hanyuu started kicking Will.

"Guess some of your friends don't like guards much," Corina said.

"Well, my friends don't like guards that much," said Lyra sternly.

"Look, let's try again. My name's Will and these are the Mews, Hero and Hal, and Jack. You are?" asked Will, hoping to start anew with Lyra and her friends. However, all he got were dry faces.

"I'm sorry, but is that supposed to be an interrogation?" Satoshi frowned.

"No. Actually, it's called an introduction."

"Even worst!" remarked Rai. "You're not helping in making us look good," Hal said through clenched teeth.

Looking at Will, Lyra said, "I suppose you didn't come to bring us in."

"Well, not in here, we can't," Will said with a shrug.

"I guess I underestimated you. You really aren't like the other guards of Naraku's."

"Thanks."

"Well, what I don't understand is if you didn't come to arrest us, then what do you want?" asked Rena suspiciously.

Will just grinned as he said, "For now, her name."

Lyra chuckled. She said, "Lyra Belacqua and my friends Keiichi, the Sonozaki twins, Rena, Rika, Satoko and Satoshi, and Hanyuu."

"That's a lovely name," Will nodded. "Better than mine, that's for sure."

As Will and Lyra looked into each other's eyes, and their pals were trying not to barf, a voice interrupted the love moment.

"Good work, Captain." The kids turned and looked shocked. There stood Naraku and his men coming in, with Naraku smirking evilly. She said, "Now, put them and those traitors under arrest."

"You have to make us first!" Pantalaimon snarled as he and his friends got ready to fight.

Will thought up something and fast. Turning to Lyra, he whispered quickly, "Claim sanctuary, quick!" Lyra did not respond as she looked at him with anger and betrayal. He hissed again, "Just say it!"

"You tricked me!" hissed Lyra furiously. She couldn't believe she was almost starting to like this creep.

"Well?" Naraku asked impatiently.

Will shrugged as he turned to Naraku, saying, "Well, I hate to tell you this, but they have claimed sanctuary. So we can't take them in."

"Too bad, so sad," Kikki smirked.

Naraku was getting annoyed by now. He then said, "Very well, then. Simply drag them outside and…"

"You will do no such thing, Naraku!" interrupted a familiar voice. Friar Lawrence, the same person who stopped Naraku from drowning Ed years ago, came in. He saw what was going on and decided he had to interfere once more.

"You again?!" Naraku said angrily. This was yet another time the fool got in the way of her affairs.

"Yes, me again. You will not touch any of them as long as they are in the house of the Lord," said the Friar sternly. Turning to Lyra and her pals, he added gently, "Do not fear, young ones. Naraku has learned years ago to respect the church and its sanctuary. Right, Naraku?"

Naraku groaned angrily. Lawrence was right. He then turned and seemed like he was about to leave, followed by his men. But when he got out of view, he hid behind a pillar and waited.

"And I believe you shall go too, unless you have any further business," said Lawrence sternly to Will and his party, crossing his arms, and raising his eyebrow.

"Uh, no. We'll be going, then," said Will as he began to leave, along with his friends. Odd, Otto, Omi, Rai, and Hal smiled sadly back at the Mews and Rowan, waving good-bye. The six girls waved back.

Lawrence followed them, just to make sure they didn't try anything. The others followed to keep an eye on them as well until they were certain the group had left.

As Lyra was trailing behind, Naraku jumped out from behind, picked her up, and grabbed her arm. The girl cringed as Naraku twisted it behind her.

"So you think you have outsmarted me, brat? Ha! I am patient and even I know your kind don't do well behind stone walls," said Naraku evilly. He paused for a second, then couldn't resist stroking Lyra's wavy blond hair.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing!?" demanded Lyra, trying to get free. "Stop touching her," Pan hissed at the man, but couldn't interfere, due to the fact daemons couldn't touch another human other than their own.

"Just imagining a rope around your delicate neck," Naraku said slyly as he tried to caress Lyra's neck.

Lyra managed to get free as she said angrily, "You desperate freak! I know what you we're thinking!"

"Hmph! Very clever, for a brat like you. So typical of you and those companions of yours, twisting the truth so you can fill one's mind with unholy thoughts. Oh well..." As Naraku began to take his leave, he added, "You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside and...you're mine!." Chuckling evilly, Naraku left the church, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Guys?" Lyra asked as her pals appeared by her side.

"What a weirdo, trying to come onto you like that!" Mion raged, having seen what Naraku was doing from afar. The gang looked outside to see Plasmius with a bunch of guards around the church.

"Naraku's orders! Post a guard at every door!" Vlad ordered.

"Oh, perfect! Just absolutely perfect!" groaned Raimundo. "We are in warm liquid now, my friends," Omi sighed.

"Don't worry everyone. If Naraku thinks he can keep us here and treat the church like a prison, he's wrong," said Lyra sternly. There had to be a way to escape, right?

"Do not act rashly, child," said Lawrence in pity as he walked in and began to light the candles. "You created quite a stir at that festival. It would be unwise to arouse Naraku's anger."

"I had to! You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd humiliate those three boys?" Lyra said sadly. "I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then…" Lyra paused then groaned. "What do they have against people who are different, anyway?"

"Not all rights can be wrong just by one person," said Lawrence.

"No one out there's going to help, that's for sure," said Arwen, leaning backwards on the wall.

"Perhaps there's someone in here who can," said Lawrence with a smile. He motioned to the church's inside before taking his leave.

Thinking about what the Friar just said, Lyra's group moved into the church and saw some people praying, asking the lord for some help and guidance. Lyra paused as she watched. Then, gently and calmly, she began to sing.

Lyra: **I don't know if You can hear me**

**Or if You're even there**

**I don't know if You would listen**

**To an street-brat's prayer**

**Yes, I know I'm just an outcast**

**I shouldn't speak to You**

**Still I see Your face and wonder**

* * *

Back in the bell tower, the Eds sighed as they finished cleaning themselves up.

"Man, what a crummy day," Eddy sighed. Before his pals could reply, they heard a voice below.

"Where's that voice coming from, you guys?" Ed asked.

"Let's go find out, shall we?" Edd said as he and his pals went to check it out.

Meanwhile back downstairs, Lyra continued to sing as she walked to the candles.

**God help the outcasts**

**Hungry from birth**

**Show them the mercy**

**They don't find on earth**

**God help my people**

**We look to You still**

**God help the outcasts**

**Or nobody will**

The Eds snuck into the church. They didn't want to create a stir in here like they did outside. As they hid, they looked and were surprised to see Lyra and her friends, including Naraku's former assistants, in there. As they watched curiously, Lyra kept on walking while people walked in the opposite way.

Chorus: **I ask for wealth**

**I ask for fame**

**I ask for glory to shine on my name**

Panini: **I ask for love**

Panini and Chorus: **I can possess**

**I ask for God and His angels to bless me**

Lyra: **I ask for nothing**

**I can get by**

"What's she singing about anyways?" Eddy whispered, but Double D shushed him.

Ed, however, was watching Lyra curiously.

**But I know so many**

**Less lucky than I**

**Please help my people**

**The poor and downtrod**

**I thought we all were**

**The children of God**

**God help the outcasts**

**Children of God**

Sighing sadly, Lyra's friends went to her.

Lyra smiled sadly as Pan nuzzled his friend's cheek.

"It'll be better, we just have to hope," Rika said seriously in her mature, normal voice.

The Eds continued to walk with Ed smiling happily.

"What's got you happy, lummox?" Eddy said to his tall friend, only for Edd to say to him, "Eddy, Ed's had a rough day, as we all did. Let him be in his happy place for now."

However, Ed was thinking of Lyra, how she helped him and his friends out at the festival today and began to grow a crush on her.

* * *

**GW: **Aw, Ed likes Lyra! What a cute crush

**Eddy: **Can you stop with your annoyingness?

**GW: **Never! Anyways, look out for the next chapter. R&R!


	7. Escape From Notre Toon

**GW: **Here's another chapter of 'Lummox.' This is where Lyra and her gang are going to meet up with the Eds again.

* * *

**Escape From Notre Toon**

Ed continued looking at Lyra, smiling at her with a goofy grin.

"Geez, what's lumpy staring at her for?" Eddy asked Edd, who just replied, "I think our friend Ed has a crush on her. How adorable."

"Makes me wanna puke," Eddy grumbled.

Just then, they were seen by two guards Zim and Gir.

"Hey, you three human boys!" Zim snapped. The Eds jumped in alarm. Lyra and her pals turned to see the Eds being scolded by Zim. "What are you doing down here? I mean, didn't you cause enough trouble, already today? Beat it!"

"Beat it like an egg!" Gir chirped happily.

Afraid of accidentally offending more people, Ed, grabbing his two friends, made his way back to the bell tower, muttering sadly, "Sorry, you guys. Pardon us…"

"We can walk already, Ed. Put us down!" Eddy snapped.

"It's those guys," said Satoshi, amazed that they were still around. "Didn't you listen when we said that they live here?" Dash snapped.

"We heard you, Speedy," Satoko snapped back at him.

"We better go after them," said Lyra in concern. As the group ran after them, Lyra yelled, "Hey, wait! We just wanna talk to you!"

"It's okay, you guys! It's just your pals," Odd added.

Ed, Edd, or Eddy did not answer but kept on running. They ran out the top of the staircase, trying to ditch the gypsies who kept on following them.

Gin, Kagura and her dog, and Shinpachi were in the bell tower, still feeling sorry for their friends when they noticed the Eds coming back. To their surprise, they see some people chasing her.

"Well, straighten my hair, it looks like the Eds found some friends," said Gin, impressed.

"Well, I guess today wasn't much of a loss after all, nah-uh!" said Kagura with a grin.

"Yes. A true vision of happiness," Shinpachi nodded

"And that blond girl isn't bad looking either," said Gin.

"Hey, Lilo!" said Shinpachi happily as he and the others applauded for their friends.

"Good work!" said Kagura with a nod.

"You got fan-girls chasing you already," Gin winked at Ed.

"Um, I…"

Kagura would have none of that as she said, "Don't run or they'll get bored with chasing you, yep-yep."

"Yes, we know. That's what..." Edd tried to speak again but this time Shinpachi interrupted her before she could finished.

"Just give them some slack, reel them in, give them slack, reel them in, give them slack..."

Kagura hit Shinpachi on the head with a club, snapping, "Knock it off, Four-Eyes, they're people, not tuna!"

Just then, Lyra's group came in. The Eds turned while their old friends turned into stone once again.

"Hey, there you are. I thought we wouldn't see you again," Lyra said with a smile.

"Mii, you led us on a wild chase," Rika added with a 'Nippa!'

"We have chores to do!" said Ed sheepishly. "Double D, Eddy, and I have lots of work!" With that, Ed grabbed his pals again and headed off.

"Hey, come back!" protested Lyra, as she and her pals gave chase. Meanwhile, Rena, Shion, and Mion took a look at the statues. With Rena looking at Shinpachi's, her eyes went all heart-like.

"Hau, kawaii desu ne!" Rena said happily. "I just want to omochikaeri!"

She then grabbed the statue of Shinpachi but Mion and Shion grabbed her and pulled her away to her friends.

"Rena, you can't take every figure home with you," Shion scolded as Rena pouted.

Unknown to them, Shinpachi came back to life when they left and blushed, saying, "She wanted to take me home…I have to give her my number…" Shinpachi then was conked on the head by a jealous looking Kagura as Gin and Sadaharu rolled their eyes.

* * *

With the gypsy gang, they were still trying to talk to the Eds, who just kept running off. Lyra then called to them, "Wait! Come on! Look, I'm really sorry for what happened at the festival, alright? I didn't know who you were! If we had known, we would never have...pulled...you...up on the...stage?"

Lyra and her friends slowed down as they entered the Ed's room and looked in amazement. They were looking at the dangling glass mobile and the model of the city.

"Impressive..." said Mion, as she turned her attention to a model of a dragon, perched on a shelf.

"Yep, this is what Ed and his pals do for a living," Otto explained to them.

"Ring bells?" Keiichi asked before getting bonked on the head by Arwen.

"No, dimwit! They craft wooden figures," Arwen corrected.

"So, you guys made these yourselves?" asked Hanyuu, looking amazed at the whole place. As the others looked around, Pan saw the models of sheep. Getting hungry, he began to eat some while no one was looking.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Ed makes them the most," Eddy muttered while Lyra fingered the mobile.

"It's a nice hobby when you're stuck up here," Edd said politely. "You betcha!" Ed laughed, no longer feeling awkward around the guests.

"This is incredible! I mean, sure I'm able to do something like this. But if I did take this up, you wouldn't find me doing street tricks for coins," said Lyra, grinning.

"But you're a wonderful dancer," Edd commented. "You are like the twirling aliens from 'Dancing Queen Alien!'" Ed commented with a big smile.

There was a confused pause before Raimundo said, "Its Ed's way of saying 'you rock at dancing.'"

Lyra smiled a bit. Ed and his friends might've a bit eccentric, but they were really nice guys. She said, "At least it gives us some coins to buy a meal." As she continued to look at the table, she saw something covered by a cloth nearby. "What's this?"

"Wait! I am not finished with them yet...I still have to paint them...!" Although Ed tried to plead with her, Lyra removed the cloth anyway. What she saw, surprised her.

"Blacksmith and baker? Wow, you're a surprising person, Ed. Not to mention lucky. You got this room all to yourself, sharing it with your two good pals."

"Better than sharing it with King Snores over there," Rowan teased her older brother, who replied, "Hey! It's not that bad…is it?"

"Well, it's not just lumpy and Sockhat…" Eddy said sheepishly. "...There's the gargoyles, and of course the bells." Ed paused as the bell made noises. He suddenly had a stroke of genius, which was pretty scary. "Want to see them?"

"Sure! That sounds nice! How about it, guys?" Lyra asked the others. The others, wanting to see the bells, nodded happily while Pan ate the last model the sheep hungrily.

The Eds smiled. No one but Naraku and his former associates had ever come up here before. Maybe they could finally have some more friends.

"Follow me! I'll introduce you and your friends!" said Ed in an excited manner. They began to climb up to the area of the bell tower where the bells were at. As they followed, Lyra's group looked astounded. The bells themselves looked...big! There were a lot of them!

"My God. I never expect that there was so many," said Shion, astounded. She had heard of the bells but never seen them this close before.

"That is the beauty of the bells, my green-haired friend," Omi explained.

Ed soon began introducing the bells to Lyra's group, "That's little Edna, and…Jean Marie, Anna Marie and Louise Marie. The little dickens."

"Isn't it cute the way he names them?" Edd said to the Higurashi gang as Eddy just rolled his eyes.

"A bit creepy, but I guess so," Satoko shrugged.

"And who's this?" Lyra asked, looking curiously at the biggest bell she had ever seen.

"Big Marie!" Ed explained as he laughed.

"Hi!" Lyra yelled inside Big Marie. The whole bell began to echo. "She likes you; would you like to see more?" Ed said with a grin.

"Why not? What do you guys think?" Lyra asked the others. They agreed though Pan burped a bit...and got freaked out when he heard echoes inside the big bell.

Ed continued the tour by taking the group outside. What they saw amazed them: it was a beautiful view of ToonCity itself!

"This is great. The King himself doesn't have a view like this. With something this great, it makes me wanna stay up here for all of time," said Lyra with a smile.

"It's so romantic," Shion said as Satoshi hugged her while Keiichi held Mion. Dash tried to move closer to Satoko, who just replied, "Back off, Speedy."

"Well, you could you know," said Eddy with a grin. "Only 23 cents for board!"

"Eddy!" Edd scolded his friend.

Lyra looked at the three boys. She could tell they wanted them to stay here. But alas, she really didn't want to stay here, even if it did have a beautiful view.

"I don't think we can," said Lyra sadly.

"But you have sanctuary, so does your friends," Lyra pointed out. It was true. They were safe from Naraku and his men as long as they were in Notre Toon.

"Yes, but not freedom," said Rena with a sigh. "Just because this place is holy, beautiful, and safe, doesn't mean it can't be a prison as well," Arwen said wisely.

"According to Naraku, people like us don't do well behind stone walls," Rika mocked at what Naraku told them.

"But you aren't like those other gypsies. They are evil people," Ed said.

"Now, who told you something like that?" Lyra asked.

"Naraku, my master. He raised me ever since I could remember," Ed said. "He even let Edd and Eddy stay."

The Eds and the former associates just looked sad. Ed was too blissful and too appreciative of Naraku for taking him in to see that the man was a monster.

This surprised Mion, as she asked, "That monster who forced us to be here?! I just don't understand it! How could such a cruel msn have raised someone like you?"

"Oh, Naraku isn't cruel. He saved me life. And he took me in when no one else could. After all...I am an unlovable weirdo," said Ed sadly.

Lyra looked at the Ed boy sadly. Just because he had different thoughts didn't mean that he was unlovable or a weirdo.

Lyra grinned as she got an idea. "Give me your hand."

"Why?" asked Ed. "Are you going to eat it!?"

"Come on. Let me see it," insisted Lyra. Ed, puzzled, gave her his hand as the girl began to trace the lines on his hand with a finger.

"Uh, Lyra? What are you doing?" asked Omi, puzzled.

"Looking at the lines on his hand." insisted Lyra. "Hmm, a long life line…oh, and this one mean you're shy. Hmm…that's funny."

"What?" asked Ed, concerned. "Am I actually a werewolf alien!?"

"What did you find?" Keiichi asked curiously.

"Nothing," said Lyra with a grin.

"Nothing what?" asked Ed puzzled.

"No unlovable weirdo lines on your hand."

Edd chuckled as he smiled. Turning to Ed, he said, "Now, look at Lyra and her pals. Do they look evil to you?"

Ed looked at them hard. After a bit, he grinned as he said, "No. You're kind and good and..."

"And we're gypsies. Perhaps, just perhaps, Naraku is wrong about me, my friends, and you."

* * *

Nearby, the Yorozuya trio and dog were listening in, or trying to.

"So what did the girl say?" asked Shinpachi curiously.

"She said Naraku has a big long nose and he wears wigs on weekends," answered Gin sarcastically.

"I knew it!" laughed Kagura excitedly. Turning to Shinpachi, she held out a hand saying, "I won that bet, Mr. Blush-At-The-Cute-Girl! Pay up!" Shinpachi groaned as he tossed a coin to Kagura.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed paused to think about what Lyra had said. He knew right there and now that she was right. Perhaps his master was wrong about the them. He knew that Lyra shouldn't be locked away like a monster. Lyra and her friends helped them, now it was his turn to repay the favor.

"You guys helped me and my friends. So now, we will help you!" said Ed in determination. "I better get paid for this," Eddy mumbled.

"Uh, I don't know if you haven't noticed, but there is no way out," said Lyra, concerned.

"Yes, we are trapped here, like a cat cornered by a mouse," said Omi with a groan. "Omi, you got those mixed-up," Rai said in annoyance.

"And there's soldiers everywhere!" said Hanyuu.

"Yeah, but we won't use the door," said Edd with a knowing grin.

"You want us to climb down?" asked Satoshi, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Want me to carry you down?" asked Ed.

Lyra politely refused as she said, "No thanks. We've been climbing trees since we were kids. Satoko, Rika, Hanyuu, Omi, and Rowan can ride on someone's back." Satoko climbed onto her nii-nii's back with Rika climbing onto Keiichi's. Hanyuu decided to ride on Ed. As the gang got ready to climb down, Edd and Eddy decided to look on.

"Ready?" Ed asked.

"Yes," said the group, nodding in agreement.

"Don't be afraid," Edd added.

"We're not," Mion said with a nod. The group now headed to the edge of the bell tower. Hanyuu closed her eyes a bit and whimpered, "Hau!"

"Try not to look down," Edd said.

" Now they were ready. Ed jumped off with Hanyuu on his back. Lyra and the rest followed.

"I hope you have done this before!" said Hanyuu, worried.

"Not really. I guess you can consider this the first time!" After a while of falling, the gang landed safely on the slanted roof.

"Wow. You're something, Ed," Keiichi in amazement.

"Thanks..." Ed was interrupted as the tile they were on broke off, knocking them all down. The gang soon ended up having a ride of their lives as they slide down the roof very fast. Before the tile went sailing off into the air, they jumped off. The tile landed a few blocks away and crashing. This caught the guards on the ground's attention.

"There's something out there! Check the alley!" yelled Pete as he and the guards went to investigated.

"Over here!" yelled Jafar. The guards ran off, missing Ed, Lyra, and the others who behind a nearby statue. They waited until the guards left before they could come out

"That was close, huh guys?" asked Ed.

"Are you kidding? I live for this stuff!" laughed Keiichi happily.

"I won't forget you guys," said Ed with a smile. While he may still be trapped in Notre Toon with his amigos, he will be happy knowing Lyra and her friends got away.

"Listen, perhaps you and your pals should come with us," said Lyra.

"Wait, what?" Ed asked as Edd and Eddy rushed down to see off their new friends.

"You can come with us to the Court of Miracles! You can leave this place for good!" Satoko said in excitement.

"You're one of us, Ed, Edd, and Eddy," said Rika. "You should stay with us."

"No, I can't after what happened. Notre Toon is where we belong," Ed said glumly. Eddy and Double D wanted to be happy along with their friend, but they knew Ed was traumatized from today's events and they didn't want to get hated again.

Lyra paused, then made a decision. "Well, all right, then we'll come to see you."

"What? Here? But the soldiers and Naraku…" Edd started.

"We'll try to come after sunset, okay?" Lyra interrupted.

Ed looked worried. He didn't want his friends being at risk.

"But at sunset, we busy, cleaning the bells and ringing them, and…" Ed was interrupted as Lyra pecked him on the cheek. Ed stopped where he was before saying goofily, "Come whenever you guys like."

Lyra took something off her neck and gave it to Ed. It was some sort of necklace. Ed didn't know what it was, but it seemed important. The girl said, "If by any chance you need sanctuary more than ever, this will help."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember this: when you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand," Lyra explained. Ed had no idea what Stitch was saying, and not even his pals knew, but he decided to keep it. He placed the necklace around his neck and hid it underneath his shirt.

"Guys, more soldiers are coming!" warned Rai, as he looked out the alley.

"Hurry, you must go!" exclaimed Edd in concern.

Lyra nodded as she and her friends ran off. Ed sighed with Edd and Eddy patting his shoulders in sympathy before they began their trek back to the bell-tower.

When the Eds came back to their ledge, they were met with a surprising sight. A boy with five Mews, and three kids, to be exact. Edd and Eddy blushed and waved nervously at Hero and Corina, who just smiled back at them.

"Hello. We're looking for Lyra. Have you seen her?" asked Will with a grin.

Ed got angry to see the soldiers as he picked up a metal pole and swung at them

"Easy, don't scar the face, buddy," Hal snapped as Sparky, Bandanna, and Kirjava hissed.

Zoey dodged as she yelped, "Whoa, whoa! Sorry if we startled you!

"No soldiers! This is a sanctuary! Get out!" said Ed angrily. "Ed, compose yourself!" Edd begged as Eddy was laughing his guts out seeing his rival Hal getting attacked.

"I just wanted to..." Will started.

"GET OUT!"

Will groaned. The Captain tried to reason with Ed. "I didn't mean him any harm!"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Ed screamed as he swung his pole at Jack. "Why does this always happen to me?" Jack snapped.

Will then pulled out his sword and ended up slashing the pole in half and trapping one of Ed's hands against the wall. This didn't deter the lummox as he grabbed Will by the cuff of his shirt and scowled angrily.

"Well, will you tell her this? I didn't want to trap her here, but I had no choice. I wanted to save her life and that of her friends. Will you just tell her that?" Will asked. Getting nothing but a glare, Will sighed, "Will you?"

"I'm terribly sorry," Edd apologized. "He's just trying to protect his friends," Hero smiled as Corina added, "It's what friends do, I guess."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Eddy chuckled nervously.

"Only if you go, now!" said Ed.

"Okay, we'll go. Mind putting me down first?" asked Will. Indeed, Ed was holding him several feet from the floor. Ed calmed down long enough to put Will back on the floor. As Will began to take his leave, he turned to say this, "Oh, and one more thing. Tell Lyra she's very lucky."

"Why?" asked Ed, puzzled now.

"She has good friends like you," Renee said with a smile. The guards then took their leave while Ed looked confused.

"What did she mean by that, you guys?" Ed asked.

Before Edd could reply, Eddy interrupted, "Who cares, let's just go to bed." Edd looked exasperated, but he and Ed followed Eddy to their room.

* * *

**GW: **A little bit of fluff in this chapter, but I'm not ashamed!

**Eddy: **Whatever, wolfie. Read and review, only 25 cents!

**Edd: **You have to make a profit from everything, don't you?


	8. Heaven and Hell

**GW: **Another chapter of 'Lummox!' Wow, I never knew this story would be popular so fast. Thanks guys!

**Eddy: **Yeah, whatever. Enjoy the song in this chapter or whatever.

* * *

**Heaven and Hell**

The Eds returned to the bell tower once they were done chasing Will and his crew out. Did they really mean that Lyra and her friends were lucky to have them as a friend?

"That was a nice thing for them to say. It's usually rare that someone thinks of us as true friends," Edd commented.

"Bah Humbug! All mushy for me," Eddy griped. Ed stayed silent, wondering about what Will and company said.

As they entered their room, the Yorozuya trio and dog cheered happily.

"Well, if it isn't our bell ringer buddies," said Shinpachi, grinning.

"You sent those jerks packing. Good skills, but needs improvement," Gin said in agreement.

"Yup-yup. What gave that Parry guy the right to sneak in here and steal your girl?" Kagura agreed, folding her arms. Sadaharu nodded anxiously.

"Huh? Girl?" asked Ed, confused. He had no idea what Kagura meant.

"Now, gentlemen and Kagura, don't tease Ed," Edd scolded them.

Ignoring the smart Ed-boy, Gin continued, "Lyra, works with her buddies and the former associates of Naraku, remember?"

"Man, I remember. You did great, Romeo!" cheered Shinpachi. "Don't be talking, womanizer," Kagura grumbled, refusing to let Rena go.

"Come on, guys. She's just a friend, like Double D and Eddy," Ed pointed out.

"Look, I appreciate what you're all trying to do for lumpy here, but let's not fool ourselves. We're the biggest losers in all of ToonCity, remember?" Ed then sighed as he continued, "I don't think she'd like me anyways."

"Oh, Ed. Don't hard on yourself," Edd comforted his friend

As his friends watched, Ed took a look at the view of ToonCity, then he began to sing (**I have no clue what Ed's voice is like singing. But, just imagine it is cool, or something**)

Ed: **So many times out here**

**I've watched a happy pair**

**Of lovers walking in the night**

**They had a kind of glow around them**

**It almost looked like heaven's light**

With a grin, Ed went back inside, looked at the model of the city, and smiled. As his friends smiled, Eddy tried to put his arm around Kagura, only to get knocked down by her umbrella of doom.

"You're next, Shin-chan," Kagura laughed evilly, freaking Shinpachi out.

**I knew I'd never know**

**That warm and loving glow**

**Though I might wish with all my might**

**No person as much as a dork I am**

**Was ever meant for heaven's light**

Ed prepared to make another model so Edd gave him a piece of wood and his knife. Then, the bell ringer child got to work as he carved a special model of Lyra herself.

**But suddenly an angel has smiled at me**

**And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright**

Ed smiled happily, then looked at his friends. Edd and Eddy were drawing something on a piece of paper with the trip of gargoyles looked on.

**I dare to dream that she**

**Might even care for me**

**And as I ring these bells tonight**

When Ed was done carving, he began to paint the model, though it was a bit messy. His friends now showed them their pictures. Edd's picture was of Lyra as was Eddy's. However, Shinpachi did one too, but his just showed a picture of Rena, much to the others' notice. Kagura gave Shinpachi a jealous glare while Gin and Sadaharu face-palmed.

**My cold dark tower seems so bright**

**I swear it must be heaven's light**

Soon, Ed was finished carving up Stitch's model. As he sighed, he went upstairs to do his chore, which was ringing the bells.

"Don't be upset, Ed. It's a lovely carving you did," Edd complimented. "For a two-year old," Eddy murmured, only to get smacked by Edd.

Downstairs in the ground level of Notre Toon, Friar Lawrence and a group of priests sang another song.

Lawrence and priests: **Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)**

**Beata Maria semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)**

**Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)**

**Sanctis apostolis, omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)**

* * *

At the infamous Palace of Justice, Naraku watched Notre Toon while all the lights except the palace were turned off for the night. He frowned. Ever since he first saw Lyra, her beauty enchanted him. It's like he couldn't keep his mind off of her and he wanted to do...something. This made Naraku upset. After all, he was the Minister of Justice, and he most definately despised gypsies. So why was he feeling all this…lust?

Naraku**: Beata Maria**

**You know I am a righteous man**

**Of my virtue I am justly proud**

Lawrence and priests: **Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)**

Naraku now entered another room of the palace and stared at a big fireplace, which had a big holy cross above it.

Naraku: **Beata Maria**

**You know I'm so much purer than**

**The common, vulgar, weak, and licentious crowd**

Lawrence and priests: **Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)**

Naraku: **Then tell me, Maria**

**Why I see her perfoming there**

**Why her smoldering blue eyes still scorch my soul**

Lawrence and priests: **Cogitatione (In thought)**

Naraku: **I feel her, I see her**

**The sun caught in her golden locks**

**Is blazing in me out of all control**

Lawrence and priests: **Verbo et opere (In word and deed)**

Naraku grinned as he saw Lyra, a fiery version, dancing, smiling and flirting with him. His eyes widened as he felt troubled.

Naraku: **Like fire**

**Hellfire**

**This fire in my skin**

**This burning**

**Desire**

**Is turning me to sin**

Naraku took out the handkerchief that Lyra had used on his neck before. He then held it to his face, caressing it, and then he fell to his knees, as if in pain. Suddenly, the walls of the room and the flames (**this is all in his head, people**) turned into a row of judges with no faces and were wearing black cloaks. Naraku's eyes widen in fear as he knew that these judges were judging him for what he's doing: lusting for a gypsy.

**It's not my fault**

Judges: **Mea culpa (Through my fault)**

Naraku: **I'm not to blame**

Judges: **Mea culpa (Through my fault)**

Naraku: **It is the dancer**

**The witch who sent this flame**

Judges: **Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)**

Naraku: **It's not my fault**

Judges: **Mea culpa (Through my fault)**

Naraku: **If in God's plan**

Judges: **Mea culpa (Through my fault)**

Naraku: **He made the devil so much  
Stronger than man**

Judges: **Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)**

The judges glared at Naraku as he ran in fear. Soon, the judges melted and changed back into fire that was spinning around the Minister. Soon, the room turned back to normal...well, it was normal, because Naraku is out of his mind and imagining the whole thing.

Naraku: **Protect me, Maria**

**Don't let this demon cast her spell**

**Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone**

**Destroy the gypsy Lyra**

**And let her taste the fires of hell**

**Or else let her be mine and mine alone**

Naraku looked as he saw a fiery figure of Lyra, screaming in agony as she was tied up and burning at the stake. Lyra's smoke figure came towards the Minister of Justice. Naraku grinned as he held open his arms, as the smoke figure of Lyra began to jump into his arms. But then, she vanished.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door and Naraku turned around, just as it opened up. Plasmius was there.

"What do you want?" Naraku demanded in annoyance.

"Judge Naraku, the gypsy girl and her comrades have escaped," reported Vlad.

Naraku looked shocked. "What?!"

"They're no longer in the cathedral…they're gone."

"But how and..." Naraku looked concerned, but then frowned angrily. "...Never mind. Get out! I'll find them, I'll find them if I have to burn down all of ToonCity!"

While Naraku was saying this, Plasmius gulped, then made a hasty exit. Naraku chuckled as he turned back to the fire and continued his song.

**Hellfire**

**Dark fire**

**Now, girl, it's your turn**

**Choose me or**

**Your pyre**

**Be mine or you will burn!**

Naraku then threw the handkerchief into the fireplace and watched it as it burned.

Lawrence and priests: **Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**

Naraku: **God have mercy on her**

Naraku stepped back towards to the wall, looking concerned. Shadowy figures that were holding staffs with crosses on top of them appeared. Naraku tried not to look at them as he turned around.

Lawrence and priests: **Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**

Naraku: **God have mercy on me**

Lawrence and priests: **Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**

Naraku: **But she will be mine**

**Or she will burn!**

As more shadowy figures kept appearing, the Minister of Justice fell to his knees, groaning. Soon, the room went back to normal in darkness, as Naraku went unconscious for the rest of the night.

* * *

**GW: **Well, it's safe to say Naraku is a piece of work. And I had no idea you could sing, Ed!

**Ed: **I didn't know either, Glowworm!

**Satoko: **Bird-brain. Read and review until next time, folks. And you don't have to pay Eddy any money either.

**Eddy: **Hey!


	9. The Burning of a City

**GW: **Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Well, last time, Naraku became obsessed with having Lyra and is now going to burn the city down to find her. Well, can anyone say 'psycho' with a capital 'P'? On with the chapter.

* * *

**Burning of a City**

The next day, Will and his crew were standing outside, waiting for Naraku to arrive. When Naraku's carriage had arrived, Will and his men stood in attention.  
"Attention!" ordered Will. Naraku got out of his carriage and walked over as Will, saluting, said, "Good morning, Minister!" Will and his friends were surprised. Naraku looked rather pale this morning and it did not look like he had any sleep last night at all. "Are you feeling alright?" Bridget asked.

"Besides being mentally off-balanced, you mean?" Hal muttered to his friends, which Naraku didn't hear.

"No, no. Nothing to worry about," said Naraku. He decided not to let Will or his friends in on what he experienced. He did not want to be deemed insane in front of the guards. "I merely had a little trouble with the fireplace."

"Oh, I see. Well, you orders, ma'am?" Will asked.

Naraku glared hard at Will as he remarked, "Find the gypsy girl!"

Soon, every guard in ToonCity began tearing down and burning the city as they looked for Lyra. In a bakery store, the men tear down the store belonging to the Simpson family.

"Hey! Get outta my store!" yelled Homer as he stood up. He would have charged the guards, but Pete jumped him and seized both him and his family. "Nice job, Homer," Bart mumbled to his dad as Homer started to choke the boy, but the guards pulled him back.

Now Kimbley and Archer throw away a barrel allowing another guard Plasmius to move a carpet underneath. Then he opened a trapdoor, which was under there, revealing Harima, Tenma, and Yakumo down there, hiding from the guards.

"Whoa, boy!" groaned Harima as the guards soon went to seize them.

Later, the Simpsons, Tenma, Yakumo, and Harima were outside the store in chains and cuffed. As the store finished being wrecked, Naraku came up.

"Listen well. I am offering ten pieces of silver to anyone who reveals to me the location of the gypsy Lyra," said Naraku, holding out some bags. Although the money looked attempted to Homer and Bart, he, along with the others did not say anything, as they merely shrugged. Naraku frowned angrily as he said darkly, "Very well..." He then ordered the guards, "Lock them up!"

Sometime later, a van is pushed off the road into the river. As it sunk, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Danny's family surfaced out of the water. They saw guards pointing their weapons at them. "I told you we should've left earlier this morning," Maddie scolded Jack.

Soon, the riders of the Fenton van were chained up as they were being interrogated by Naraku.

"I will now offer twenty pieces of silver to anyone who reveals to me the location of the gypsy Lyra," said Naraku, uping the price slightly. Of course, none of them spoke, even if the offer did sound quite tempting. Instead, they just glared at Naraku. The Minister's frown got worse and he ordered to the guard, "Take them away!"

Will and his friends looked concerned as the guards took the group away.

"Will, I have to say; Naraku's gone a bit crazy!" Kikki said in a worried tone. "I don't like it either, you guys," Will sighed. "Maybe his associates were right to leave him," Hero said quietly.

Later at a house near the windmill, Naraku, Will and the soldiers stopped there first. As they approached it, some people were watching in concern and disgust. Ever since Naraku started his rampage, there did not seem to be an end to the madness. What they didn't know was that Lyra and her friends were with them in disguise.

"What a menace!" said Sora in disgust.

"I know; he hasn't done so much chaos to anyone until now," said Kairi in agreement.

"Oh, yeah. Naraku has lost it in the head, now. I mean, okay, he's trying to find a few fugitives, but this is just going too far!" Donald squawked. Lyra and her group looked concerned. "Lyra, something bad is going to happen," Pan whispered to his friend, who stroked his heads in reply.

Inside the house, a family were being interrogated by Naraku, Will, and his friends. The family consisted of Tohru Honda, Yuki, Kyo, Kisa, Hiro, and Shigure Sohma. Naraku narrowed his eyes as he held up an item, remarking, "My men found this on your property. It is gypsy jewelry! Tell me in full honesty, have you or your family been hiding any fugitives in secret?"

"Please, be reasonable; our home's always welcome to people in need," Shigure explained to Naraku. "I told you renting rooms was a bad idea, you stupid rat," Kyo grumbled to Yuki, who kicked him back.

"I'm sorry, but when people are in need we have to help them!" Tohru pleaded.

Naraku took a very brief moment to think, and then said to Shigure sternly, "Very well. I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say it true, you are innocent and you have nothing to fear." With that, Naraku, Will, and his soldiers left the house.

"But we're innocent. We don't know anything about this gypsy girl," Hiro tried to compromise with the Minister, but to know avail. Naraku pushed him inside and closed the door, then he bared it shut with the guards' staff. Naraku turned to Will and his troop.

"Burn it!" Naraku ordered.

"Wait, what?" Will and his friends gasped in shock. Naraku was actually ordering them to burn down the home of innocent people who were just placed under house arrest?!

"Whether intentional or not, these people are still considered as traitors and must be made example out of!" snapped Naraku as he gave a torch to Will, who took it.

"But...come on, Minister! They're still innocent people, and we definately weren't trained to kill anyone who's innocent!" Renee reasoned. Kirjava gave the man a hiss before glaring at him.

"Maybe, but you were trained to follow orders, correct?"

Will glared at Naraku. He then went to the house as if to burn it down...but to Naraku's anger, Will threw the torch in a barrel of water. "Alright, Will!" Corina cheered, but stopped when Naraku glared at her.

"Sorry, Naraku, but like Renee said, we will not kill anyone who's innocent!" remarked Will sternly. "That goes for us a swell," Zoey agreed as the others nodded. "I might be a chicken, but I won't serve under a jerk like you," Jack snapped boldly at Naraku.

"Cowards! I will do it myself!" snapped Naraku. Grabbing another torch, he threw it at the windmill/house, setting it to blaze. Will and his friends looked horrified. They quickly turned and crashed to the window where Shigure and his family were screaming for help. Lyra and her friends watched, with a shocking looks on their faces. They were Naraku's guards with Will being the captain, yet they chose to defy him and helped the Sohma's and Honda girl.

"You're right, Lyra, they aren't like the other guards," said Keiichi. "Told ya' so," Rowan sighed dreamily as she watched Hal break down the door and carry out Hiro as Odd, Otto, Omi, and Rai watched the Mews help Shigure out.

Will then got out, carrying Kisa and Tohru followed by the rest helped Yuki and Kyo out. The house continued to burn as Will and Hal handed over Kisa, Hiro, and Tohru to Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki. The family, happy to have survived, hugged each other. Will and his friends smiled, knowing they did the right thing.

"Hooray for justice!" Elijah, Dash, Satoko, and Arwen cheered, but the two kids blushed when they hugged each other while the teens hugged with ease.

But just then, Kakuzu sadistically clobbered the heroes on the head with a club from behind, sending them to the ground. As they groaned, Plasmius grabbed them using his ghost powers and held them up.

"You have defied my orders and betrayed me. The price for that is death." snarled Naraku angrily. "Such a pity…you threw away a promising career."

"Consider it my highest honor, ma'am." remarked Will. He was too weak to fight back. This was it. They were going to die. "I can't believe we'll never see those cute boys again," Corina sighed as the Mews and Hero nodded. "Heck, I'm never seeing that cute girl again," Hal whined as Bandanna huddled next to his master, knowing it's the end.

Lyra and her crew, still watching, knew they had to help them and fast.

"We got to save them," said Rai, worried. "This is crazy," Odd and Otto groaned, but knowing they have to save the girls they loved, they nodded.

"Are you crazy? We will put Lyra in danger if we go anywhere near them," said Shion with a frown.

"But, sis, we have to," said Mion with slight worry.

"I'll deal with this," Satoshi said as he grabbed a pebble and a piece of cloth. Making a slingshot, he swung it very fast and threw it at the horse that belonged to Naraku.

The horse went crazy and bucked, knocking Naraku right off. With their executions suddenly postponed, Sparky punched Plasmius, who fell easily and the escaped kids got on Naraku's horse. The Minister got up and was shocked as they made their escape.

"Hit them! But don't hit my horse!" yelled Naraku angrily. The men got their weapons out and fired at them, trying to get a hit. Before Will could get any farther, he and Kirjava screamed in pain as Will got hit. Due to the noise, horse bucked them off, rendering the others unconscious and they fell into a river near the bridge they were riding over. More bullets followed. Lyra, looking horrified, ran down the hill, followed by her friends, making sure Naraku and the guards didn't see them. "Hau, this good," Hanyuu cried in worry.

"Don't waste your bullets," said Naraku as the men stopped firing. "Let the traitors rot in a watery grave. Now then, find the gypsy! And if you have to burn ToonCity to the ground...then do so!"

Naraku and his men took their leave. Once they were out of sight, Lyra quickly jumped into the water along with Keiichi, Raimundo, Odd, and Satoshi to help her. The rest looked concerned.

Soon, they came back up with an unconscious Will and co. in tow and managed to get them all out.

"Are they alright, Lyra?" asked Omi, concerned.

"They're okay. They're strong," said Lyra in relief.

"I'm concerned about ToonCity," said Rika in a worried tone. "Naraku told his men to burn it down."

"He's got to be stopped," Otto said in agreement.

"We can't do anything for now. As long as he's still after me, he won't give up," said Lyra with a sigh. She didn't want to be the reason why the citizens were suffering. "I do know he has to be stopped. We're still a team. No matter what."

"So what do we about our friends here?" Rena asked, looking at the still unconscious group of former soldiers.

"Let's get back to Notre Toon. The Eds will help us look after them," Pantalaimon suggested. The group nodded in agreement and, with a bit of help from all of them, they carried the soldiers away, making sure they weren't seen.

* * *

ToonCity wasn't looking good that night. The guards were burning the whole place, looking for Lyra, arresting anyone who refused to tell them where she was or when they tried to stop them. Some of them were even...killed! The whole city was burning and it was all because of Naraku.

"I don't understand it," groaned Kakuzu as he came over. "I mean, we've looked everywhere, and still no sign on the gypsy."

Naraku was still puzzled about one thing and he made it clear. "I had the entire cathedral surrounded, guards at every door. There's no possible way that she could have escaped, unless…" Naraku then had a thought as he looked at the bell tower. He knew the girl wouldn't have escaped...unless someone helped her.

Naraku then knew that it was time for an unscheduled visit to his bell ringer.

* * *

**GW: **No! Ed, run and hide from the evil demon man!

**Ed: **Ahh! Run away!

**Eddy: **Way to go, wolfie. You got Ed wiled up.

**Edd: **Next time the heroes will pay Ed a visit while Naraku pays one as well. Read, review, and suggest please.


	10. Ed in Love!

**GW: **Here's another chapter of 'Lummox' and hopefully I might get more in today…hopefully. Enjoy the song in this chapter.

* * *

**Ed…in Love!?**

While the city was in disaster, Edd, Eddy, and the Yorozuya trio looked out at the city as it continued to burn. They looked worried. They knew the reason for all of this was because Naraku was looking for Lyra. He didn't care about who he was hurting. "Man, what a creep," Eddy said to the readers.

"Oh, this is horrible like bad crab," groaned Gin.

"I agree. It's hopeless, absolutely hopeless," agreed Double D exasperately, nodding his head.

"Tell me about it. I'm losing to a dog!" remarked Shinpachi as he was playing a game of cards with Sadaharu.

Ignoring Shin's stupid remark, Kagura continued, "Oh, that poor girl and her friends. She's like me when I was running from the yakuza, uh huh. I'm beginning to fear the worst."

"I know you are, Kagura, but you can't let Ed know, okay? He's worried enough already," said Edd. "He could be sensitive to the whole thing!"

"Sockhead's right. We should lighten the mood for lumpy," Eddy said as Shin decided to ditch the card game.

"Quiet. Here he comes, now," said Gin as he saw Ed coming in. They acted casual as if nothing had happened. Ed walked in and looked at them with a worried look.

"Remember, stay calm," Kagura whispered.

"No word at all," agreed Eddy.

"Easy does it," added Shinpachi.

"Stone face, yep," Kagura and Sadaharu nodded.

"Hey, guys, any sign of Lyra and her pals?" asked Ed worried as he looked out at the city. Ed felt guilty that he might've caused this mass destruction.

Gin finally couldn't stand it anymore. He yelled in despair, "Oh, it's hopeless! It's a lost cause! She could be anywhere; in the stocks, in the dungeon, dead!"

His friends gave him a deadpanned look as Gintoki began crying over-dramatically on Sadaharu. Shinpachi said sarcastically, "Nice one, stone face."

"But Gin's right. What are we gonna do?" asked Double D, worried.

"Come on, lighten up, Sockhat! If I know Lyra and the others, they're three steps ahead of that creep and out of harm's way," said Eddy confidently

"You think so?"

"I know so. And just think, when all of this is over, she'll be back."

Ed looked smiled as Shinpachi said cynically, "What makes you so sure?"

Kagura chuckled as she shook her head. She figured her friend didn't get it yet, so she decided to do so for her, "Simple. She likes Ed. We always said you were the cute one, uh-huh!"

"You have nothing to worry about, lummox," Eddy said to his large friend.

"He's right. To the girls, you are irresistible," said Gin.

"All those tough guys certainty aren't her type," Edd smiled at Ed.

"Those pigeons are a dime a dozen. You are one of a kind." Eddy noticed that Ed still didn't get it so he said, "Look..."

As Eddy took a piece of hot dog, he began to sing.

Eddy: **ToonCity, the city of lovers**

**Is glowing this evening**

**True, that's because it's on fire**

**But still, there's "l'amour"**

Eddy held the hot dog outside for a while, then bring it back with it being on fire. The boy blew the fire out, then ate the hot dog.

**Somewhere out there in the night**

**Her heart is also alight**

**And I know the guy she just might**

**Be burning for**

As Eddy said 'somewhere' he made a deck of cards appeared in front of Ed. He flicked the first one. The last card in that deck had a picture of a heart around Ed. Eddy 'smoked' the hot dog and blew a ring of smoke shaped like a heart to Ed.

**A guy like you**

**She's never known, kid**

**A guy like you**

**A girl does not meet ev'ry day**

**You've got a look**

**That's all your own, kid**

Eddy stepped back and acted like he was going to shoot a camera at Ed, who looked a bit confused. But the small scammer wasn't watching where he was going as he rammed his head against a shelf.

**Could there be two?**

Edd & Yorozuya Trio: **Like you?**

All Five: **No way!**

Eddy: **Those other guys**

**That she could dangle**

**All look the same**

**From ev'ry boring point of view**

Eddy now was seen playing with the figures of guys that were being hanged.

**You're a surprise**

**From ev'ry angle**

**Mon Dieu above**

**She's gotta love**

**A guy like you**

Ed, looking amazed at this, saw himself in the bells while his friends ring them for the heck of it.

Shinpachi: **A guy like you**

**Gets extra credit**

**Because it's true**

**You've got a certain some thing more**

Gin: **You're aces, kid**

Now the gang were playing Poker, Go Fish, Blackjack, etc. for their own amusement.

Kagura: **You see that face**

**You don't forget it, nope**

Shin & Kagura: **Want something new?**

Gin: **That's you**

Yorozuya Trio: **For sure!**

The trio now cut and trimmed Ed's hair a bit. After they were done, Ed looked ridiculous. Gin showed him a mirror. Ed laughed gleefully as the mirror broke.

Kagura: **We all have gaped**

**At some hot show-offs, yep**

Edd: **But then we crave a meal**

**More nourishing to chew**

Shin and Gin: **And since you've shaped**

**Like a lump is**

All Five: **No question of**

**She's gotta love**

**A guy like you!**

Double D grabbed some bread...and yelped while the Murkrow chased him trying to get themselves a meal. As the music slowed down a bit, Gin played the piano while Kagura, in a beautiful blood red kimono, sat on top with a grin as she sung.

Kagura: **Call me a hopeless romatic**

**But Ed, I feel it, uh huh**

Gin: **She wants you so**

**Any moment she'll walk through that door**

Yorozuya: **For**

Double D continued being chased by birds until he came through the door. He is, much to the others' surprise or embarrassment, dressed in a blonde wig and a green dress so he could look like Lyra, though he looked ridiculous.

Eddy: **A guy so swell**

Gin and Shin: **A guy like you**

Edd: **With all you bring her**

Gin and Kagura: **I tell you, Ed-boy**

Shinpachi: **A fool could tell**

Edd and Eddy: **There never was**

Kagura: **It's why she fell, yep**

Shinpachi and Gin: **Another, was he?**

Edd: **For you-know-who**

Yorozuya: **From king to serf**

**To the bourgeoisie**

Eddy: **You ring the bell**

Yorozuya: **They're all a second-stringer**

All Five: **You're the bell ringer!**

**When she wants oo-la-la**

**Then she wants you la-la**

**She will discover, Ed**

**You're one heckuva guy**

**Who wouldn't love a guy**

**Like you?**

Eddy: **You got a lot**

**The rest have not**

**So she's gotta love**

**A guy like you!**

As the song was over, Edd smiled. Maybe, just maybe Lyra really did like him more than a friend. The question was, though, was that the fact?

* * *

**GW: **Aw, I love that song! Next chapter will be up soon. Read and review and suggest, too!


	11. Some Visits

**GW: **Back with another chapter! I'm almost through with this story, yay! This is where Ed gets a few visits from some welcome and unwelcome people.

* * *

**Some Visits**

Ed was standing there smiling, thinking about Lyra. Just then, a familiar voice filled her heart with joy, "Ed? Ed?"

Ed turned and saw Lyra entering the bell tower. As he ran to her, the Yorozuya trio turned into stone.

"Lyra! Oh, I'm so happy that you're all right!" said Ed, crying happily as he hugged the girl. He then saw the Higurashi gang and vice hugged them all

"Whoa, whoa, now, Ed! Take it easy. We're glad to see you too," said Keiichi sheepishly. "Geez, lummox; take a chill pill," Eddy told Ed as the large boy let go of the group. "Nice to see you all again," Edd greeted politely.

"Okay, Ed. I know you did a lot for me, but I want you to help me just once more," Lyra said quickly. "If that's okay."

"Ed would do anything for Lyra!" said Ed eagerly. He would do anything for her. The Eds followed her a few steps...then stopped as the boys saw something that made them shocked. The former associates of Naraku were bringing in some familiar faces…Will and his gang! Will looked a bit knocked out while the rest looked dazed, but awake.

"Surprise," the Higurashi gang, the former soldiers, and former assistants said weakly as Edd went, "Oh, dear," and Eddy said, "Geez, Louise."

"Ed, Edd, and Eddy, this is Will and his friends the Mews, the Hanson's, and Jack," explained Satoko. "Will's been wounded by Naraku's guards and they are fugitives like us."

"We thought they would be safe here. Can you hide them for us?" asked Lyra hopefully. "We won't cause you trouble, honest," Kikki added.

Ed hesitated a bit. He remembered the previous meeting with the soldiers and that didn't go well. He didn't want to be near these people again...but he didn't want to disappoint Lyra so... As for Edd and Eddy, they were happy to see Hero and Corina again and were worried about them.

"Come on, this way." Ed then took the group to a place so Will could rest. Nodding to his bed nearby, Odd, Otto, and Rai put Will on it with Kirjava curled up in his lap. Will groaned a bit and opened his eyes.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Hal smirked.

"L-Lyra..." Will began to say.

"Sssh," Lyra said, hushing him. "You can hide here until you're strong enough to move."

Ed looked concerned at how Lyra was treating Will. It was as if...she was a lot more than a friend to him. Rai took out a bottle of alcohol and said, "Here, it'll help."

"No thanks, I don't drink," explained Will, trying to refuse the bottle. But he yelled in pain as Raimundo poured the whole thing on his wound. "Whoa! That hit the spot, even for a non-drinker! Bad year!"

"Those people you just saved owe you their lives," said Rena with a smile. "That is the bravest act I've ever seen." "Well, all in a day's work," Jack smiled as Corina knocked him on the head and Shinpachi scowled angrily at the Goth teen.

"More like craziest than brave, but it works," said Bridget with a grin as Lyra went to work on Will's armor. "Especially for a soldier."

"Not anymore. Wow, why is it whenever we met, I almost get close to death," joked Will. Most of the gang, except a concerned Ed, laughed heartily.

Lyra inspected the wound and sighed. "Well, at least the blaster bolts didn't get you in the heart. I mean, if anything were to happen to you..."

Will took his hand with hers and put them on his chest. He smiled warmly as he said, "I wondered if it didn't at all."

Ed now began to look a bit heartbroken as he saw the trance Will and Lyra were in. He knew what was going on...and he didn't like it. Sadly, he backed back a little.

Will and Lyra smiled, then leaned closer. To Ed's sadness, the two kissed each other warmly. Ed could tell that they were very much in love with each other. Now, the couples were getting cozier (Keiichi/Mion, Satoshi/Shion, Odd/Zoey, Otto/Bridget, Omi/Kikki, Rai/Renee, Elijah/Arwen, and Rowan/Hal, just to clear things up), even Rena was hugging a happy-looking Shinpachi statue and Kagura scowled angrily. Even Satoko hugged a blushing Dash.

"Double D, Eddy. Ed is-" Ed stopped to see that even his two buddies weren't listening to him as Eddy held Corina's hand and Edd and Hero smiled at one another. Everyone had managed to find some love…except poor Ed-boy.

He backed away some more as Jack, Rika, and Hanyuu noticed Ed looking sad. "What's with him?" Jack asked the two girls.

"He's upset 'cause he has no one, like us," Hanyuu sighed sadly as she stared at the sad lump. "What was your first clue, Einstein?" Rika said sarcastically as she gave Jack a good thump on the head.  
With a sad sigh, Ed turned away, looking sadly as he sang softly.

Ed: **I knew I'd never know**

**That warm and loving glow**

**Though I might wish with all my might**

**No weirdo as I am**

**Was ever meant for heaven's light**

Ed took out the card that Eddy gave him earlier, the one with a picture of a heart. With a sad sigh, he tore it in half. What was the use? He knew Lyra and Will were meant to be.

Once the couples had stopped looking at each other with lovey-dovey googly-eyes and Will and Lyra finished kissing, the boy closed his eyes. Lyra grinned as she caressed his cheek. Neither one of the kids noticed Ed holding his tears back through puppy-dog eyes.

Edd and Eddy managed to see their friend upset and looked a bit ashamed that they weren't there to comfort him. "Sorry, will you excuse us?" Edd said to the girls, who nodded sympathetically. The two Ed boys went over to their friend.

Double D put a hand on the lump's shoulder, saying, "Look, we know you are sad about Will and Lyra, but don't be sad. One day, another girl will come along and love you."

"Yeah, sorry for not caring before, Ed. Two dorks like us found girls, so you can too," Eddy told his friend confidently.

Ed turned and smiled a bit. He probably expected that his two amigos were right. If only there was someone out there that could loved him...

Suddenly a noise of someone coming up stairs was heard, alarming everyone. Omi took a peek out the door and closed it before anyone saw him. He said, "We better leave immediately, my friends. Naraku is coming!"

"Oh, no! Run away, friends!" Ed panicked. "Quickly! Follow me to the South Tower and go down those steps!"

Ed lead Lyra and her friends to the stairs, leaving Will on the bed. Upon arrival, the whole gang ran down the stairs. Lyra stopped and turned to him, saying, "Ed, please be careful. And promise you won't let anything happened to Will." "We'll stay. It might be risky, but we can't leave a fallen comrade," Bandanna said solemnly while Sparky nodded vigoriously.

Ed hesitated. It's because of Will that Lyra loved him more than Ed...but then a thought came to him, which was pretty scary. Perhaps Lyra can't be his love, but she could still be his friend.

"Ed will do his best," said Ed as he and Lyra hugged each other. Lyra then let go and left. "Good luck, you guys," Rowan said as she hugged Hal while the Mews hugged and kissed their boyfriends good-bye before leaving.

"Now…we gotta hide," Hal said as the Eds and the former soldiers

They returned to Ed's room as Gin, Shinpachi, and Kagura went back to normal.

"Come on! We gotta stash the stiff before Naraku gets here!" explained Gin, alarmed and pointing to the sleeping forms of Will and Kirjava. Not wasting time, Ed picked up Will's sleeping body, with the cat on top of him, and put her underneath the table where the model city was at.

"Jack, do you have any Wu that can help?" Renee asked. "You betcha, baby! Shroud of Shadows!" Jack shouted as he covered himself and the others with the Wu before moving into the corner of the room.

Ed made it look like he was working on his figures as usual while Edd and Eddy remained calm when Naraku entered.

Looking up, Ed said innocently, "Master! I didn't expect you to be coming!"

"I thought I could make a surprise visit and see how you're doing," said Naraku in a pretend calm manner. "No time for meals right now but I've brought a little treat."

Naraku sat down on the table and waited. Realizing he hadn't set the table yet, Ed ran to get the dishes. He was nervous, fearing Naraku may find Will and know what was going on. He was so nervous, he was dropping and breaking things. Naraku observed this as Ed returned to put a few dishes on the table. "Idiot, he'll blow all our covers," Eddy hissed to Double D, who nudged his friend to keep quiet.

"Ed, you looked disturbed. Is there something troubling you?" asked Naraku

"No. We were caught by surprise, that's all," said Double D nervously.

"Oh, young Eds, I've known you for years. There is a problem, I know there is." As Naraku said this, Ed bumped into the table, dropping a grape. Nervously, the bell ringer went to pick it up, making sure not to let Will be seen. Naraku made a frown as he said, "You're...hiding something, are you not?"

"Oh no, master, there's nothing…" said Eddy, frightened.

"Well, you are not eating."

The Eds quickly ate a mouthful, hoping that would satisfy Naraku. Ed said with his mouth full, "Yeah! These are very good." Just then the boys looked alarmed as Will was heard moaning from the table. Ed munched louder to block out the sound of Will. He then realized that Will was sighing loudly as he tried to get up. Eddy kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

One of Naraku's eyebrows raised in interest as Edd coughed a bit. He said, "Sorry. Swallowed too fast."

"I see. Tell me...is there anything different in here?" asked Naraku.

"No. Just the same thing," Eddy shrugged

"Oh, really? What is this?" To the boy's horror, Naraku picked up a certain new figure and looked at it. "Very fascinating. You did a good job on this one. It looks like the gypsy girl," Naraku chuckled a bit. The Eds chuckled nervously, trying to go along with Naraku's sudden sense of humor. But then the man gave the three a nasty look, scaring them. Naraku scowled, "I know...**I KNOW YOU HELPED HER ESCAPE!!**"

Naraku slammed the figure of Lyra onto the table, resulting in Ed grabbing onto his two buddies in fear.

"Please, master! Let me explain..." said Ed but Naraku wasn't finished.

"**YOU HELPED THE GIRL ESCAPE AND NOW, ALL OF TOONCITY IS BURNING BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS!!**" roared Naraku.

The Eds gulped. Ed knew it was true, that he did help Lyra and her friends escape, buts he didn't want ToonCity to burn down. He continued, "She was nice to me, master..."

That made Naraku seriously angry and he began to destroy Ed's modeled city until only a few bits of it were left "**YOU FOOL!! THAT WASN'T KINDNESS, IT WAS CUNNING!! SHE IS A GYPSY**!!"

Naraku grabbed Ed's collar and pulled him up to eye level. The bell ringer looked scared and unable to speak."**YOU KNOW AS I DO THAT THOSE GYPSIES ARE NOT CAPABLE OF REAL LOVE!! THINK, BOY!! THINK OF YOU MOTHER!!**"

"What does that mean?" Eddy narrowed his eyes as Double D shrugged.

Naraku calmed down and put Ed down. With a grin, he said, "But who am I to blame you? A poor child like you had no chance against that witch's treachery?" The villain then took out a knife and stabbed the figure of Lyra, much to Ed's dismay as he cringed. "No matter," Naraku now burned the figure of Lyra with a nearby candle. "She will be gone soon enough. And I can promise that you will be freed of her spell very soon and she will not torment you again."

"What do you mean?" asked Ed, worried as Naraku, after he was done burning the figure to nothing, took his leave. He didn't like where this was going.

"I know where she and her friends are at. At dawn, I will arrive with a thousand men and I will attack and wipe them all out," said Naraku. The Eds looked horrified and turned away. They failed to see that Naraku gave a smirk at them as he left.

Ed was not sure what to do. Should he help Lyra and relight Naraku's wrath once more? Or not do anything and let Lyra and her friends get killed? His thoughts were interrupted as Will got out from under the table and the others came out of hiding.

"That guy freaks me out! I'm not kidding!" Zoey shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Edd asked Will in concern.

"I'm fine," Will groaned a bit, but then straightened up. "We have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak. If Naraku gets there first…you coming with us?"

"I...I can't," said Ed sadly.

"Lumpy, Lyra is your friend. And you aren't going to help her?" Hal asked.

"Naraku is my master; I can't disobey him again."

Will frowned in annoyance. Sure Ed was scared of Naraku, anyone would be. But that didn't mean he should take his abuse. He said, "Look, Lyra stood up for you when no one did. Ed, if you are her friend, I hate to see what her enemies are." Ed said nothing as he turned his face again, not looking. Will sighed as he continued, "Well, I'm not going to sit and watch Naraku massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right."

"You guys can too," Hero nodded silently to Double D as Corina said to Eddy, "See ya,' hopefully you can join us as well."

Will and his comrades took their leave. Ed sighed, then saw Yorozuya Trio crossing their arms at him and his two amigos. The three knew they were disappointed in them and they knew why.

"Look, I know you're upset but what am we supposed to do, huh? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death and the whole town will cheer like we're some kind of heroes?"

"Plus, we could meet death if we go," Double D added.

"She already has her knight and it's not me!" Ed humphed.

Before Ed could consider the whole thing over, he saw Gin holding a blue cloak that the Ed-boy wore at the festival. Ed looked at it and saw a stern look on Gin's face. He groaned. He hated it when he was like that.

"We must be crazy," said Edd as the boys got their cloaks on and ran out. There was no time to waste.

* * *

**GW: **Poor Ed. He needs a hug! But anyways, looks like he and his two amigos are joining the soldiers after all. Wait until next chapter.


	12. The Miracle Court

**GW: **Well, looks like the Eds are going to have to team up with the former soldiers to get to Lyra and co. before Naraku. Only a few chapters left, so enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**The Miracle Court**

As Will and the others exited the cathedral, they were caught off guard when three figures jumped right in front of them. They then calmed down as they saw that it was the Eds.

"Geez, give us heart-attacks, why don't you?" Hal snapped.

"What are you-?!" Will began, but Ed cut her off.

"Double D, Eddy, and me are coming with you," said Ed in determination.

"Yeah…we had a change of heart," Eddy mumbled as he looked away as Corina smiled at him. "I knew you'd come," Hero said as she hugged Double D, making him a tad bit nervous.

"We were hoping you would change your minds," Will said with a smile.

Ed frowned sternly, "But let me tell you, buckaroo! I'm doing this for Lyra, not you!"

"Okay, fair enough," Will said, holding up his hands in a defense position. "So...any idea where to find Lyra?" Jack asked.

Edd paused for a moment, but then he got an idea as he asked Ed," Ed, do you still have that necklace Lyra gave you?"

"You betcha, Double D! Here ya' go," Ed said cheerfully as eh handed the smart Ed-boy the piece of jewelry.

Kikki then looked at it and said, "Interesting...what is it?"

"Ah, some girly friendship bracelet Lyra gave to Ed," Eddy said as he shrugged.

"Okay...well, maybe there's a code in it or something. Let's see...what language...this is really complicated," said Bridget, looking frustrated.

As Ed watched, a thought came into his head, another scary thing to happen. It was what Lyra told him. He said it out loud, "Ed has an idea! 'When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand.'"

"The heck are you talking about, lumpy?" Corina and Eddy asked simultaneously.

"The city, of course! Why didn't I realise it before?" Edd said in realization.

"Please stop leaving us in the dark," Renee told the Ed-boys as Sparky whined, "My head hurts!"

"Well, look at it!" said Edd anxiously as he pointed at the necklace. "The whole thing is a map! Look, there's the cathedral, this river, and this little..."

"Incredible! I haven't seen any map like this before!" said Will, now seeing what Edd was talking about. "Ed and Double D, you're geniuses!"

"I knew I made the right choice in a man!" Hero said smugly as Eddy griped, "I'm a genius, too!"

Will and Double D talked at once, making it difficult for anyone even the authoress to understand them. "Now it's my turn for a headache," Zoey sighed as she face-palmed.

Soon, they both stopped as they said at once, "And this is it!" The two looked at each other, breathing in and out as they calmed down.

"Well, if you're sure it's a map, very well, it's a map. I know we have our differences but if we want to find and help Lyra and her friends, we've got to put them aside and worked together. So...Truce?" asked Will as he slapped Ed on the back.

"Okey-dokey!" Ed smiled at blank smile of his as he slapped Will on the back. The boy and his daemon yelped in alarm. Ed had slapped him on the back a bit too hard. "Oh, sorry, new friend!"

"No, you're not. You did that on purpose!" groaned Will as the twelve kids made their leave to find Lyra.

* * *

The map took them to a graveyard. It was seriously spooky, but luckily, Naraku or his soldiers were nowhere in sight. They looked around the place until they found a grave that had a symbol on it. Upon closer inspection, they saw that it was the same as Lyra's necklace.

"A symbol that matches the one of the necklace…" Hal said in a thinking manner. "This looks suspicious."

"It's amazing why Glowworm is making you the leader of the CPIS series that's supposed to come soon," Hero deadpanned.

"Well, this has the symbol on the map all right," said Will, nodding.

"But what does it mean?" asked Eddy.

"Not sure. There's an inscription but it's hard to make out." Bridget tried to translate the whole thing, hoping to learn what it said. Ed had other ideas as he pushed the lid right off the grave. There was a staircase going down. Bridget looked sheepishly as she said, "Or we could just take those stairs."

The twelve went down and found themselves in some sort of catacombs. "Guys, there are dead people down here," Eddy said shakily as they passed skeletons. "What are you, scared?" Corina mocked as Eddy narrowed his eyes at her. "You're lucky you're cute," Eddy grumbled.

"Could this be the Court of Miracles?" asked Double D puzzled. This place didn't look like it.

"For all I know, I'd say it's the Court of Death and Despair. Must be old catacombs," Jack joked. The two didn't know it but some of the skeletons were moving and spying on them.

As they continued on, Hal had decided to make a joke, "Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish you go out more often, eh, monobrow?"

"No way, jose. It looks like the place from 'Dungeon of Doom: Return to Catacomb Heck,'" Ed shuddered.

"Besides, we just came to warn Lyra and return to the bell tower. I don't want to get into more trouble," said Double D in concern.

"Um, speaking of trouble, shouldn't we have run into some by now?" Zoey asked.

"What do you mean?" Eddy said.

"Well, you know, the usual. Guards, bobby traps…" Suddenly the torch they were using blew out, leaving the two in darkness. Kikki then said, "Or an ambush."

Suddenly, the room was filled with light and the skeletons attacked them. The two fought back but soon they found themselves held by the skeletons, who removed their disguises. They were several fugitives in hiding, who were Haruhi, Kyon, Calvin, Hobbes, Ed and Al Elric, and Ginta and Babbo. Suddenly, the Elementia's, wearing disguises of their own, came out, with Wake remarking, "Well, well. What have we here?"

"Trespassers!" Hobbes snarled.

"Spies!" Haruhi accused. "Very rude people who barge in on other's home," Babbo tried, getting weird looks.

"We're not spies!" yelled Will, trying to talk to them.

"Can't you listen..." Edd was interrupted when they had gagged the 'spies.'

"No interrupting! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale!" Salena chuckled as she and Sunny began to sing.

Sunny and Salena: **Maybe you've heard of a terrible place**

**Where the scoundrels of ToonCity**

**Collect in a lair**

Sophie and Thunder: **Maybe you've heard of that mythical place**

**Called the Court of Miracles**

Midori: **Hello, you're here!**

Haruhi, Kyon, Ed, and Al: **Where the lame can walk**

Calvin, Hobbes, Ginta, and Babbo: **And the blind can see**

Elementia's: **But the dead don't talk**

**So you won't be around**

**To reveal what you've found**

Elementia's & crowd: **We have a method for spies and intruders**

**Rather like hornets protecting their hive**

Natsura: **Here in the Court of Miracles**

Wolves: **Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!**

The twelve were pushed through the Court until they arrived at a platform where the alchemists were putting nooses around their necks.

"Sorry, I've got nothing against you, but their rule, not mine," said Alphonse regretfully.

As everyone paid attention to the Elementia's, they were wearing executioner outfits, along with their puppets, wearing the same thing, with Wake remarked, "Gather around, everybody! There's good 'noose' today!" The crowd laughed at Wake's joke.

Salena continued, "We've got a dozen header, a couple of Naraku's spies!" The crowd booed. The gang couldn't believe this. They wanted to find Lyra but now, they were going to get hanged!

"And not just any spies! His captain of the guards...!" began Sunny.

"…some of his soldiers…" Thunder said.

"...and his little bell-ringing henchmen!" Sophie finished, laughing

As the crowd watched on, Odd, Otto, Omi, Rai, Elijah, Arwen,  
Rowan, and Dash came through the crowd, wondering what was going on. "Is the circus in town?" Dash asked. They saw their twelve friends on the platform and looked horrified.

"Oh my God, its the group!" gasped Odd as Rowan said, "Thunder better not kill my Hal!"

"We have to find Lyra and quickly! She'll know what to do!" exclaimed Elijah. As he and the others ran off to find Lyra, Natsura said to her siblings quietly, "Maybe they're not what they seem."

"Hmm, it would be immoral to kill someone unjustly," Thunder said before grinning, "But I really want to see Hal dangle." This made Hal have an anime anger sign on his forehead. "We could just spare the lovely ladies up there." Thunder then smirked at the girls, who gave him dry looks as Renee kicked him in the face, making a few laugh. Thunder scowled as he and his siblings continued their song.

Elementia's: **Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles**

**We are the lawyers and judge all in one**

**We like to get the trial over with quickly**

**Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!**

Just to be funny, Kuro threatened to pull the handle, making the heroes gasp in fear.

"Any last words?" Shiro asked. The twelve tried to protest but their gags made it difficult to do so. "They always say that," Ao sighed.

Elementia's: **Now that we've seen all the evidence…**

Puppets: **Wait! We object!**

Sunny: **Overruled!**

Puppets: **We object!**

Sophie: **Quiet!**

Puppets: **Dang!**

Wolves: **We find you totally innocent**

**Which is the worst crime of all**

Elementia's & crowd: **So you're going to hang!**

Salena smirked as she was about to pull the handle. Suddenly, Lyra and her crew run up as the gypsy girl yelled, "Hey! Wait just one minute, there!"

"Lyra!" exclaimed the twelve through their gags, happy to see her.

"Knock it off. They aren't spies. They are our friends!" snapped Shion while Rena and Mion got the gags off of the captured friends.

"Well, why didn't they say so?" asked Wake to the twelve.

"We did say so!" they yelled angrily.

"Look, these are the soldiers that saved the Sohma's and the Eds here helped me and my friends escape the cathedral," continued Lyra. This was enough to make the crowd realized they were mistaken. "Dumbasses," Satoko and Arwen murmured to themselves.

"Well...I'm embarrassed." said Calvin, embarrassed.

"Your fault, not mine," Haruhi said, crossing her arms and looking the other way. "You participated too, Haruhi," Kyon sighed at his girlfriend.

"You're in big trouble, everyone! Naraku's coming!" Will told the crowd as they gasped in horror. "I don't know how he found out, but he knows you're here. He'll be here at dawn with a thousand of his soldiers!"

"Well, then it is time for us to move on out!" exclaimed Raimundo.

Everyone, after hearing the warning, began to packed up for their evacuation. As the Eds climbed down, Lyra smiled as she came up to Will. She was so happy to see both of them, Will mostly. Odd, Otto, Omi, Rai, and Rowan were happy to see the Mews and Hal as well.

"You've risked much to come here, you guys. Trust me, while most of us did not show it, we're all grateful," Rika nodded. "Gomenasai for our comrades' behavior," Rena said cheerily.

Will grinned but noticed the Eds looked a bit upset. Figuring they needed to be cheered up, Will added, "Well, you really should thank Ed and Double D. I mean, Ed figured out the code and Edd led us here."

Ed and Double D were surprised that Will stuck up for them as Eddy griped, "I'm still getting' ignored here."

"I most certainly agree." Suddenly, the gang gasped as they saw Naraku coming out of the shadows with an evil smirk. Without warning, a thousand soldiers charged in and attack. The people screamed and tried to escape but found themselves surrounded. Mion found herself seized by Plasmius.

"Let my girlfriend go, you cat-needing freak!" yelled Keiichi as he tried to charge Vlad but Pete grabbed and cuffed him. Shion, Satoshi, Rena, Satoko, and Rika were soon caught by Neoshadow Heartless while Hanyuu and the former associates of Naraku were grabbed by Jafar and Nergal. More of the guards surrounded Will, his friends, Lyra, and three horrified Eds.

"Well, well, after fourteen years of searching, I have finally found and seized the Court of Miracles," said Naraku with an evil smirk. Looking at Ed, he added, "I must confess, if it wasn't for you, dear Ed, I always knew you would someday be of use to me."

"No! Ed doesn't mean this!" gasped Ed in horror.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Lyra.

"Why, he led me right to you, my dear girl," said Naraku, grinning at the girl.

"You're a liar!" Pantalaimon snapped. "Ed would never do something like that intentionally!" Double D added.

"Well, I suppose he did not do it intentionally. But either way, here we are." Seeing Will and his soldiers, Naraku smiled snidely as he added, "And look what else I've caught in my net. Will Perry and his lackeys, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that." Will tried to attack Naraku, but the guards held him back. "Everyone, we're going to have a bonfire in the square tomorrow. You are all invited to attend. Lock them up!" Naraku ordered, resulting in the soldiers to cheer in triumph.

"No! Do not do this, master!" begged Ed as he got on his knees, begging on Naraku's legs.

This made the Minister of Justice frown deeply. "No...Men, take the bell ringer and his two friends back to the bell tower. This time, make sure they stay there."

"You sicko!" Eddy yelled as the guards grabbed him, Edd, and Ed. Ed could do nothing as the soldiers took him and his friends away. It was over. He had doomed Lyra, Will, their friends, and every gypsy in town.

* * *

**GW:** This is looking mighty grim. Let's pray Ed can kick Naraku in the behind and end the story in two more chapters. Read, review, and suggest!


	13. Rebellion!

**GW: **Well, today's the day that I will finish 'Lummox,' so brace yourself for what the Eds will do to save Lyra.

**Ed: **To battle we must go!

* * *

**Rebellion!**

The next day, things got even worse for the good guys. Everyone was in front of Notre Toon to watch the bonfire. And unfortunately, it was Lyra and Pantalaimon who were going to be burn! The people there knew Lyra and her daemon had done nothing to deserve it, but there was nothing that they could do to stop it. They were far outnumbered.

Lyra was bound by to a pole tightly while Pan was also chained next to her. Naraku stood by while Will, his friends, the Higurashi gang, the former associates, and the gypsies from the Court of Miracles were in cages nearby.

"Can you believe this, they put me in here like some kind of animal," Hal griped as his friends rolled their eyes.

"People of ToonCity! The gypsy, known as Lyra Belacqua, is found guilty of crimes against humanity! For that, she is sentenced...to death!" exclaimed Naraku evilly. The people did not like that at all and shouted out their anger. They tried to get by the Soldiers but to no prevail. Pete threw more hay next to Lyra while Kakuzu held a torch, ready to burn Lyra on command. Will tried to escape to save the one he loved but he couldn't, and worse, those bars were making him look worse. "You suck!" Jack, Dash, Odd, Otto, Rai, and Arwen shouted at Naraku angrily.

Friar Lawrence opened the entrance of Notre Toon and looked horrified at what was going on. Angry, he tried to go out to confront Naraku about this but the guards stopped him.

As Lyra and Pan struggled to break their restraints, Naraku chuckled evilly when he approached her.

"Don't bother struggling. The fire will finish you," said Naraku slyly. Lyra glared angrily at him as he continued, "It is time, little one; you stand upon the brick of the abyss. But you can still save yourself. I can keep you safe from the flames of this world and from the next. All you have to do is choose me...or the fire."

Lyra's response? She spat right in Naraku's face, making people gasp. Satoko and Kikki cheered, "Alright, Lyra!" Naraku looked angrily at Lyra, who smirked wickidly.

"The girl refuses to repent! She has gone and endangered every soul in ToonCity!" roared Naraku at the crowd, continuing his plan to burn the Belacqua girl at the stake.

* * *

In the bell tower, Ed and his pals sighed sadly. Upon their return, the poor Ed-boys were chained up by the guards in shackles. They were like this until up to now. Their friends were dying with Lyra and Pan being the first to get killed. And it was all because of them.

"This is all our faults, you guys," Eddy sighed. "I feel so guilty," Edd added as Ed looked ready to cry.

"Please snap out of it, you three!" begged Shinpachi as he, Gin, and Kagura looked worried.

"You've got to do something. Your friends are dying out there, uh-huh!" Kagura reminded.

"So what? It is all my fault," said Ed sadly.

"Just break the chains with your strength, Ed! We know you can do it!" insisted Gintoki.

"We already tried that. They're too strong," Eddy retorted back.

"Ed, we know you are miserable because of what happened but you can't let Naraku get away with this!" said Shinpachi, concerned.

"Too late. He already has," Edd sighed.

"Oh, so that's it, is it? Your friends need your help and you're just going to give up on them? Is that what I'm hearing?" asked Kagura in disbelief. She thought the Eds would try to do the right thing, but they were giving up.

"I know what's really holding you back, and believe me, Ed, it isn't the chains," said Gin sternly. He knew it was because Ed and his amigos felt guilty and unless they snapped out of their self-pity…

"Just leave me alone!" cried Ed loudly, burying his head into his arms. The Yorozuya trio looked sad at this, that they now knew that there was now no point in trying to talked some sense into him. Then Shinpachi sighed.

"Fine, Ed, we'll leave ya alone," said Shin sadly.

"Why bother continuing to speak? After all, we're only made of stone, yep," agreed Kagura, disappointed as she, Sadaharu, and Shinpachi turned back to stone.

"We just thought you were made of something stronger," said Gin sadly as he turned to stone.

Once the statues turned back into stone, the Eds thought about what their friends said. As they thought some more, they looked back onto the scene where the burning was about to begin...

"...for justice, for ToonCity, and for her own salvation, I must regret that we must send this poor witch back to the fiery pits of Hades where she belongs!" exclaimed Naraku. He then signaled Kakuzu to begin it the fire.

The people shouted in horror and anger as Kakuzu threw the torch on the hay and it erupted into a fire. Lyra began to look on scared. This was it. She and Pan were going to die. And no one was going to save them.

The Eds, especially Ed, looked down and looked horrified. Ed thought, 'No...I can't let this happen! She's my friend! I can't...' He then screamed, "NOOOOO!"

Then with all his might, he began to pull on the chains.

Back below, Lyra and Pan began to cough as the smoke was beginning to get to them. Naraku grinned evilly.

Back in the bell tower, Ed refused to give up as he kept on retracting the chains. "Go, Ed! Be like one of those B-movie heroes you watch!" Eddy cheered as Edd said, "You can do it!"

Suddenly, the chains broke free. Ed and his friends stood up with determined and angry looks on their faces. Grabbing a chain, Ed ran and jumped off the edge with Eddy and Double D holding onto their friend. To the surprise of the crowd below, the Eds used the chain to land safely next to Lyra and Pan, who went unconscious.

As a surprised Naraku stepped back, Edd and Eddy began to cut off Lyra and Pan's bonds. Jafar went at them, but Ed grabbed a torch and threw it in his face, making the sorcerer grab onto his face, screaming in agony. Freeing Lyra and her daemon, Ed grabed Lyra while Eddy grabbed Pan and placed him on his master and the three boys climbed their way very fast up Notre Toon

"Ed! Eddy and Double D!" roared Naraku furiously. Will and his and Lyra's friends smiled as Jack cheered, "You go, dorks!"

"Hey!" Eddy snapped before resuming his climbing.

Upon reaching the top, Ed faced the crowd and held up Lyra's body with a levitation spell as he screamed, "SANCTUARY!! SACNTUARY!! SANCTUARY!" He then turned to his friends, who soon joined his side, as he asked them, "What does sanctuary mean, guys?"

"Learn a word before you use it in a sentence, lumpy," Eddy rolled his eyes.

The crowd cheered wildly, seeing the Eds as heroes, but Naraku had other ideas…

"Okay, this is enough!" Naraku yelled. He then snapped to Plasmius. "Vlad!"

"Sir?" the ghost asked.

"Seize the cathedral!" Naraku knew that nothing was holding him back of getting rid of Lyra once and for all...as well as dealing with those bell-ringer brats.

In the bell tower, Ed brought Lyra into his bedroom and set her on the bed.

"Don't worry, little blond friend. You'll be safe here," Ed said softly. Double D came with a wet towel and placed it on Lyra's forehead as Eddy watched down below.

"Give them heck, yep!" cheered Kagura happily as Sadaharu barked in agreement.

Jumping down, the determined Ed grabbed a beam of wood and threw it at the soldiers advancing on Notre Toon, resulting in Naraku's carrier being destroyed. The Minister looked ticked off. Not just because his carrier got destroyed, but his men were running off!

"Come back here, you spineless cowards! I'm not going to lose now!" snapped Naraku angrily as he ran to the stairs and grabbed a sword. "Get that beam and break the door down!"

As the soldiers ran to do what Naraku ordered them to do, only Kakuzu was watching the cages and he was near the heroes' friends' cage. That proved to be a big mistake. "Opportunity," Hal smirked.

"Alone, at last," said Will happily as he grabbed Kakuzu by the neck while Hal used his Keyblade to knock the ninja out. With a smirk, Renee grabbed the keys that were on Kakuzu and began work to unlock the lock.

As the guards used the beam Ed threw down to try to break the door open, Renee proceeded to get out of the cage. "Alright, wolf-girl!" the Hinamizawa gang, the former assistants, and his soldier friends cheered.

Then Perry and his daemon jumped onto the top of his cage and addressed the crowd.

"People of ToonCity! Naraku has persecuted our people and ransacked our city! And now, he's declared war on Notre Toon himself! Are we gonna let this happen?!" Will asked.

"No!" the people shouted and began to fight. Rena used her hatchet to break a cage open, setting Tidus, Rikku, and Paine free to join the fight. Keiichi and Satoshi broke another lock and set the Fenton's, Sam, Tucker, Harima, Tenma, and Yakumo free while Odd, Otto, Rai, Omi, Elijah, Rowan, Arwen, and Dash set other trapped people free.

"Let's go avenge Yuna," Paine nodded as Rikku and Tidus cheered along with the other former captives.

"This is where the fun begins," Danny said, turning ghost.

"It is time for some real justice!" Hanyuu shouted as Rika went, "Nippa!"

Then, everyone began to fight. As they did, the Yorozuya Trio watched from the bell tower with Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

"The cavalry has arrived!" said Shinpachi with a grin. Seeing Will leaping down to fight, he added, "Hey, isn't that Will?"

"The hot guy to the rescue, uh huh!" Kagura nodded with a grin.

"Go get them, Will!" shouted Double D happily. Will punched Kevin right in face, causing his teeth to fly.

Meanwhile, Ed and his amigos threw a lot of things on the guards to keep them from advancing some more. While closing his eyes, Shinpachi dropped a brick onto guard named Charles Ruttheimer the Third, who yelped as he got hit. Shinpachi said, "Sorry."

Kagura laughed as she pulled out a bazooka full of slime and yelled, "Say hello to my little friend, suckas!" She began to shoot the balloons at the guards.

"Hit it harder!" snapped Naraku impatiently as the guards kept trying to break down the door.

Meanwhile, the Mews fought off Dren, Tarb, and Sardon Jack, Hero, and Hal fought off the Predacites. Will and Kirjava manage to defeat a few Heartless nearby.

Back at the bell tower, both Gin and Shinpachi were working on something that could help them in their battle. Whatever it was, they were anxious to use it.

Meanwhile, the fight continued, as Mion and Shion fought Vicky and Katnappe. Katnappe tried to slash at Shion, but she dodged it. "Watch your back," Shion said simply. Before Katnappe or Vicky responded, they were knocked out by Mion, who hit them from behind. "Twin power!" the twins high-fived.

At the bell tower, Gin and Shinpachi finished what they were working on: it was a catapult. Ed looked down and saw a grappling hook that just grabbed onto the edge. Knowing guards were about to climb up, he angrily grabbed it and pulled the rope right off, sending Flame Elementia, Hannibal Roy Bean, and Pete screaming into the river below. Aka was nearby as he said to his master, "Dumbass," before walking away.

Soon, once Gin and Shinpachi got done, they pushed their catapult to the edge.

"Ready, aim, fire!" yelled Gin. Soon they pushed the catapult off the edge. It resulted in it crashing to the ground causing the guards to run in alarm.

"Tell me, was it supposed to do that?" asked Gin, puzzled. As if to respond to his question, the catapult, that was upside down, springs and made the bottom smash on a few guards.

"It does now," Shinpachi shrugged.

Will fought against Kakuzu, who recovered from getting knocked out before. With a smirk, Will jumped on Kakuzu and into the ground. As the ninja tried to recover, Otto grinned as he kicked him away until he landed near a familiar object.

"Spirit, sit!" Will ordered his horse, who was nearby.

"Not again!" screamed Kakuzu as Spirit sat on him, sending him back in the same old mud puddle. Will laughed as he jumped back into battle.

In the bell tower, Gin managed to spot Archer, Kimbley, and Yoki corner Rowan, a long-haired samurai named Yu Kanda, and another long-haired warrior named Katsura. He turned to Eddy and asked, "Eddy, please take over releasing the birds into the guards for me."

"You know I hate birds," Eddy scowled, but turned to the Taillows, Wingulls, and Pidgeys nearby, waiting for command. He then cackled to them as he screamed, "Fly, you bird-brains! Go forth and attack…man, I sound a bit like Ed."

As the scammer watched, the Pokemon birds flew down and pecked at the guards causing them to scream and run away. "By the way, Gintoki; why'd you want me to do the bird thing?" Eddy asked, but he looked to see Gin was no longer at his perch, but down in the streets, beating the crap out of Archer, Kimbley, and Yoki with his Lake Toya sword. "Huh, leave to Gin to mess up the plot," Shinpachi deadpanned. Below, after the guards retreated, Gin looked at Katsura and said, "Looks like you owe me for saving your life again, huh, Zura?"

"It's Katsura, not Zura," Katsura said simply before pulling out his sword and swiping at some guards along with Rowan and Yu Kanda.

"Put your backs into it!" yelled Naraku. He couldn't believe this. His side was losing! He was getting more impatient to get inside!

Kagura was using Sadaharu as a bellows to warm up the lead pot that was set up. Ed tied a rope to it and dumped the whole thing over. As a result, fire came pouring out of the tower and was falling to the villains below. The guards trying to break down the door screamed as they ran off. But Naraku quickly got inside in the nick of time.

As he stormed in, an outraged Friar Lawrence came up yelling, "Naraku, have you gone mad?! I will not tolerate this assault to the house of God!!"

"Silence, you fool!" Naraku snapped as he grabbed Lawrence and shoved him aside, pushing him down in the progress. "The ghost and I have some unfinished business to attend too! And this time, you will not interfere!"

Naraku went to the door leading to the bell tower and went through it. He closed it before Lawrence could get back up and locked it. The Minister then began to run up the stairs. He was determined to end things with the Ed once and for all, like he should have done years ago...

"Oh, Lord help you, Ed-boys," Lawrence sighed as he steadily got himself up onto his feet.

* * *

**GW: **Final battle and last chapter coming up next! Remember, this is your last chance to vote in the poll if you haven't already, for I'm closing it after this story. Read, review, and suggest.


	14. Battle at Notre Toon

**GW: **Well, here it is: the last chapter of 'Lummox!' Enjoy the final battle.

* * *

**Battle at Notre Toon**

"Great show, everyone!" Edd shouted happily as Eddy cheered, "We kicked bad guy butt!" The Yorozuya Trio, with Gin back, clapped as well.

"Lyra, you gotta see this," Ed said happily.

But as he turned back, he saw a sight that concerned him: Lyra wasn't moving and Pan was missing. Worried, Ed, with Edd and Eddy following, walked over and said, "Lyra, you're safe now. Please wake up." Unfortunately, Lyra still did not wake up. The Eds began to fear the worst. Caressing the back of Stitch's head, Ed whispered, "Oh, no..."

"Pan's gone, this can't…" Double D gulped, knowing that if someone died, their daemon would disappear.

"Okay, this isn't funny, you guys," Eddy laughed nervously, hoping Lyra would wake up. But she didn't.

Gin, Shinpachi, and Kagura, with Sadaharu whimpering sadly, watched sadly as Ed got a bowl of water and poured it into Lyra's jaw. But to no prevail. She didn't stir.

Ed dropped the bowl and whimpered, "No..." Neither he or his friends did not want to believe it, but it was true. Lyra was dead. The smoke was too much for the girl and her daemon was gone.

Ed shook a bit, trying his best not to believe it. Gin, knowing Ed wanted to be alone, closed the door as he and the others left. Double D put a comforting shoulder on the large boy's shoulder and closed his eyes while Eddy tried to not cry.

Double D checked Lyra's pulse but couldn't find a heart beat. It was then that Lilo knew it was true: she and Pan were gone. Poor Ed began to cry and hugged Lyra's lifeless body. Just then the door reopened and someone came in. For a while, the Eds thought it was their friends returning to comfort them. However, they turned and saw Naraku walking in, a hand behind his back and another on Ed's other shoulder.

"You killed her," said Ed, shivering in anger at Naraku for the first time. "You better have a good reason to come here or…" Double D began furiously while Eddy continued with teeth clenched, "Or I'll punch your lights out."

Naraku sighed as he said, "You must understand; it was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me." Naraku observed the Eds as they continued to mourn. Naraku then gave a cold smile as he continued, "There, there, Eds. I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering..." The boys then looked up and saw a shocking sight: a shadow of Naraku holding a sword, about to kill the three preteens as the villain said, "Forever!"

They turned around and gasped as Naraku was going to kill them. "Not cool!" Edd and Eddy screamed. Ed, however, grabbed his former master's wrist and struggled with Naraku. Then, Ed pushed Naraku very hard and took the sword from him. Naraku got slammed against the wall and looked through Ed's angry and vengeful eyes. "Way to go, lumpy!" Eddy cheered as he and Double D joined their angry friend as they cornered Naraku.

"Now, boys, wait, listen..." Naraku said, trembling in fear.

"**NO, YOU LISTEN!! ALL MY LIFE YOU HAVE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS A DARK, CRUEL PLACE. BUT NOW, I SEE THAT ONLY THING DARK AND CRUEL ABOUT IT IS PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!**" screamed Ed and he tossed the sword aside.

"Ed?" The Ed-boys stopped and turned. What they saw made their hearts brighten: it was Lyra, half-conscious! She made it through and Pan, though very weak and faint, was back by her side as well.

"Lyra! You're alive!" laughed Ed as he ran over and held onto her like a teddy bear. "Ed, I'm glad to see you too," Lyra smiled as Eddy laughed at Double D," And you were worried for nothing."

Naraku couldn't believe what he was seeing. He yelled, "No...the gypsy lives?! NO!"

Naraku scowled hard at them and he grabbed the sword and charged at them.

"No!" yelled Ed as he ran out onto the balcony, holding Lyra, Edd, and Eddy while Lyra held onto Pan. Naraku followed in pursuit, murder on his mind, as he crashed through the door frame. But when he arrived outside, the Eds and Lyra were nowhere in sight. Only gargoyles. Or so he thought. After looking around, he looked over the edge and saw Ed hanging with his friends.

"Leaving so soon?" sneered Naraku as he swung his sword at Ed but the boy swung to another spot dodging the blast. "Sick, I'm going to be sick," Double D gagged as he turned slightly green.

Below, Corina happened to looked up and gasped, "Look!"

The people stopped fighting as they looked up. There was a big fight happening at Notre Toon as Naraku was trying to blast the Eds and Lyra.

"Double D!" Hero shouted as she turned to Sparky and Bandanna. "Can you guys fly?"

"We can't, Sparky's too tired and I'm hurt," Bandanna explained, showing a deep gash in his chest as Sparky was a bit limp on Hero's shoulder. All Hero could do was watch.

"Hang on, you guys! Alley oop!" Ed told the three kids as he swung while blocking Naraku's attacks. He then helped Lyra and his two amigos off. Naraku's sword came close but the lovable oaf pushed his friends out of the way in time.

Naraku leaped in front of Ed and snarled, "I should have known you'd risk your life to save that accursed gypsy, just like that woman who decided to be your mother died trying to save YOU!!"

"What?!" yelled Ed in shock.

Naraku continued, "I knew you should've been drowned in that well years ago because you'd be nothing but a burden to me. Now, I'm going to start what I finished…right now!"

Naraku then lunged at Ed and tried to throw him off the church, but Ed, in a quick state of panic, pulled Naraku off as well. Soon, as people continued to watch, Naraku was holding onto Ed while Ed was holding onto Lyra with his friends trying to pull him up. Naraku quickly leaped onto another gargoyle and pulled himself up.

"Lilo, hold on!" yelled Lyra as she tried to hold onto Ed's hand. The three kids groaned as they were having trouble to trying to pull the lump up. "Geez, lumpy; lay off the Chunky Puffs once in a while," Eddy joked.

Just then, the worst thing happened when Ed passed out. To make matters even more worse, Lyra and the two other Ed boys gasped as Naraku stood above them about to strike them down with his sword.

"Oh, my…" Double D gulped.

"And the wicked shall be purged from above with a blast of the holy sword!" roared Naraku evilly.

Suddenly, the gargoyle he was on began to crack due to the statue being old and Naraku being deadweight. He fell and grabbed the gargoyle's head. Naraku looked frightened, then saw a horrible sight. The gargoyle's head had come to life and roared right in his face! The Minister screamed, then saw that the stone gargoyle broke off, causing Naraku to scream again. He continued doing so until he fell into the fiery pit below. Naraku was gone forever and the real evil had been destroyed.

After Naraku fell to his death, Lyra, Edd, and Eddy continued trying to hold onto Ed

"Hold on, Ed!" Double D yelled, but he and the others were losing the grip on Ed. "Lumpy... Ed!" Eddy shouted. Ed slipped loose and began to fall.

"NO!" Lyra screamed as she and the two amigos saw Ed fall down.

And just when all hope seemed lost, Will, with some help from Odd, Rai, and Elijah, caught Ed several floors below Lyra and the other Ed-boys and pulled him back into the building. Ed woke up and saw who had caught him and, with a blissfully happy smile, he gave Will, Odd, Rai, and Elijah his infamous bear hug. "You can let go now, Ed," Odd said. "Can't…breath…" Elijah and Will gasped for air as Kirjava coughed. "You get used to it, dudes," Raimundo shrugged as Ed let go.

Lyra, Pan, Double D, and Eddy came running in and they smiled at their friends for saving Ed. Next, Lyra ran and hugged Will with Pan nuzzling Kirjava. After they hugged, Lyra took Will's hand and Will held her hand as well. Just then, the Higurashi gang, Otto, Omi, Rowan, Arwen, Dash, the Hanson's, the Mews, and Jack Spicer arrived.

"Guys, you're alright!" Zoey said happily. "That was amazing," Bridget, Satoko, Rika, Hanyuu, Rowan, and Dash said in amazement.

"Sure was," Ed laughed like nothing happened.

Then Will and Lyra smiled at each other until they kissed. Ed and the others smiled broadly.

"Aww, little lovebirds," Ed smiled. Corina and Hero came up to the two other Eds as Hero hugged Double D. "I'm glad you're alright," she said to him. Double D smiled at her and they kissed for a bit. Corina, however, smacked Eddy in the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Eddy griped.

"For scaring the heck out of me!" Corina snapped. But, she then smirked as she said, "And this is for saving the day." She then kissed the scammer, who blushed until he kissed her back.

Then Keiichi and Mion, Satoshi and Shion, Odd and Zoey, Otto and Bridget, Rai and Renee, and Elijah and Arwen kissed while Kikki hugged Omi and Dash blushed a bit when Satoko hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Rowan practically glomped Hal. Jack sighed to Ed, Rena, Hanyuu, and Rika, "Well, looks like it's just us three, huh, you guys?"

"Uh, Ed is happy either way and Rena is fawning over the gargoyle," Rika pointed out. Ed just stood there with a big grin on his face while Rena was admiring a blushing Shinpachi statue with a very peeved Kagura nearby.

"Oh, well," Jack shrugged, but paused when he saw a girl named Rika Nonaka pass by and give him a wink. "Looks like it's down to two," Hanyuu and Rika sighed as Jack smirked at the Digimon Tamer.

Later, the crowd and everyone else waited as Will and Lyra came out holding hands with their friends following them. The good people cheered. Naraku's authority over ToonCity was now over and there could be peace again.

They kept cheering until they stopped. Lyra smiled as she turned to the open doorway, holding her hand out. Ed, Edd, and Eddy, who were hiding inside, were nervous. Even if Naraku was gone forever and he saved the day, would the people accept Ed and his two pals. Hero and Corina also held out their hands to Double D and Eddy.

Nervously, Ed took Lyra's hand as she led her friend out with Edd taking Hero's and Eddy taking Corina's. The crowd stared at the boys as they came out into the light. They wonder how they should properly react to them...or if they would react at all.

"Say, you think they'll accept them?" asked Keiichi to the others.

"I hope so. After all, they do not need any more mockery like the last time at the festival," said Satoshi. They were hoping that everyone got a happy ending, even someone like the Eds.

In the crowd, a girl named Chiyo Mihama came to the Ed boys. As everyone watched, Chiyo stopped in front of the Eds and looked at them, then placed her hand on his face. Ed looked surprised and was concerned that he would be scare her. But to his happiness, all she did was hug the big guy, not caring that he smelled a bit like moldy cheese. Smiling, he took Chiyo's hand as she led him to the crowd with Edd and Eddy behind holding their girlfriend's hands.

"Well, I know this needs to be said!" Natsura said happily.

"Three cheers for Ed, the Lummox of Notre Toon and his pals!" cheered the Elementia's and Friar Lawrence happily. The crowd cheered for the Eds. Then Rikku, Paine, and Tidus ran up and congratulated the Ed-boys. They told Ed about they didn't know who his real family was, but they told him about how Yuna, the woman who cared for Ed a bit before her death, was like, which made Ed happy to know he avenged her death.

And best of all, the three boys finally learned that he was loved and wanted. His friends lifted the three up and toured them around town while Lawrence other priests shouted words of praise as this happened.

"One more song for the road, Salena-san?" Sunny asked her big sister.

"Sure, let's give 'em heck, guys!" Salena shouted as she and her siblings began their last song.

Elementia's: **So here is a riddle to guess if you can**

**Sing the bells of Notre Toon**

**What makes an outcast and what makes a human?**

Chorus**: Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells...**

Ed and his friends were so happy, Ed was crying tears of joy. "Lumpy, stop bawling like a baby," Eddy chastised but smiled that his friend was happy.

Will, Lyra, and their friends smiled, happy that the Ed and his pals were accepted after all. Then Thunder walked up and, holding out a hand to Hal, said, "No hard feelings for what happened at the Court?"

Hal smirked and took Thunder's hand, only to get electrocuted. Thunder laughed as he revealed a joy buzzer in his hand, but yelped as he ran when Hal chased after him.

Back in the bell tower, the Yorozuya Trio laughed happily as Gin opened up a bottle of sake and Kagura hugged a blushing Shinpachi while Sadaharu barked like a mad-man.

Elementia's: **Whatever their pitch **

**You can feel them bewitch you**

**The rich and the ritual knells**

**Of the**

**Bells of Notre Toon!**

The city was in full celebration as Ed, Edd, and Eddy laughed happily. We now see the Yorozuya Trio looking at their three friends proudly. Just then, Wingulls covered Gintoki once more.

"**ARRGGGH**!" Gin screamed as he shook the Pokemon off. "**NO WONDER HATES YOU GUYS!!**"

* * *

**All: **Hooray for happy ending!

**GW: **I'd like to thank everyone who read, review, and suggest this story. I had no idea it would be so popular. Whoot!

**Double D: **Now that this story is done, Glowworm will continue 'Rai's Moving Castle' as well as start 'Flight of Dragons' and finish 'Treasure Planet' before moving on to other projects. Remember, read, review, and suggest until next time!


End file.
